Secret de deux, bientôt secret pour personne
by nanak
Summary: Bonnie et Damon se retrouvent dans un bar avec le coeur briser et cette nuit là va tous changer dans leur relation
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir ou bonjours cela dépends c'est ma première fiction donc soit indulgent avec moi mais s'il y a des critique constructif elles sont les biens venue.**

**Donc pour dire vrai avant je détestais vampire diaries je me suis dit encore un truc sur les vampires et puis il y a quelque semaine je regardais youtube et je suis tombé au hasard sur une vidéo sur bonnie et Damon et j'ai trouvée qu'ils était beau donc j'ai commençais à regarder la série mais je me suis vite ennuyer parce que je trouve qu'il mette pas bien valeur Bonnie alors que c'est un personnage très interessant , puis la saison 3 m'a souler avec Damon qui devient le petit chien de la pauvre Elena délaisser par Stefan en fin bref je raconte ma vie mais depuis la vidéo j'ai lu toute les fic qu'il y a en français même si elles sont peu et comme je suis nul en anglais je suis frustrer de ne pas trouver d'autre fic c'est pour ça que j'ai décidée d'écrire cette fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

* * *

_**chapitre 1**_

_Bonnie était vraiment mal il la quitté pour un fantôme un fantôme en fin vous le croyez-vous .elle était vraiment mal de se trouver dans ce bar à boire toute seule comme si c'était la fin du monde mais elle ne peut plus. cette année était vraiment une année de merde pour elle devenir sorcière avoir comme amis des vampire et des loups et aussi la mort de sa grand-mère qui n'a servi à rien le retrouvaille avec sa mère mais la seul chose de bien qui s'est produit vient juste de finir elle n'arrivait pas à le croire elle était vraiment maudite même Elena a qu'il arrive plein de malheur était au moins sur de l'amour que lui portait Stefan, elle avait de la chance puis qu'il y a aussi damone qui tourne autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle, elle est toujours seul .mais cette nuit elle voulait tous oublier, elle était déjà à son cinquième vers et rien la douleur ne voulait pas partir._

_Lorsqu'elle voulait boire son sixième vers quelqu'un l'avait pris de ces mains et l'avait bu, en levant ses yeux elle reconnue l'insupportable vampire qu'elle détestait le plus_

-Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais la et pour quoi tu m'as pris mon vers

-Salut petite sorcière, qu'est que tu fais ici c'est mon espace personnelle ici

-Ton espace et depuis quand ?

-Depuis toujours

-Je crois qu'il y a assez d'espace dans cette salle pour nous deux donc tu peux partir

-Non c'est ici que j'ai envie de rester

-T'es sur de vouloir rester avec moi ici parce que tu sais peut être que ta tète ne le supporterais pas

Quoi tu me menace

-Oui c'est ça donc si dans 3 minutes tes pas partie tu sais ce qui se passe

_Bonnie repris un autre vers pensant qu'il était déjà partie lorsqu'elle voulait le boire Damon le lui pris et le bu sec, bonnie le regarda avec un regard noir, elle se demandait si il ne faisait pas exprès de l'énerver ou il veut sa mort_

-Damon tu veux ta mort ou quoi

Damon ne répondait pas, lorsque bonnie le regarda, il avait un regard vide c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une autre expression dans son visage que celle d'un homme froid .il avait vraiment l'air triste

-Damon est ce que ça va

-Est-ce que bonnie Bennett serait inquiète pour moi

-Non mais c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça

-Ce que tu vois ici c'est à cause de ta chère meilleur amie

-Pour quoi il lui t'arriver quelque chose dit-elle paniquer

-Non elle vit le parfaite amour avec mon chère frère

-Ah ok et alors rien d'inhabituel

-Non sauf qu'on sait embrasser puis elle m'a dit que rien ne pouvait arriver entre nous car elle l'aime mon pauvre frère dit il la gorge nouée

-Ah ok dit-elle simplement

-Pourquoi tout le monde choisit il mon frère au lieu de moi

-Peut-être parce que lui il est gentil aimable et qu'il ne pense pas qu'a lui

-Merci cela me console

-Non je ne voulais pas dire ça

-Non ta raison ce dit-il il voulait qu'elle le console ou quoi alors qu'il était horrible avec elle depuis qu'ils se sont connu

-Il y a pas que toi qui a le cœur brisée tu sais dit-elle pour le consoler

-Jeremy dit il

-C'est ça

-C'est de famille ou quoi ils sont donnés le mot pour briser le cœur au gens qui tienne à eux dit il

-Je pense que c'est ça mais j'en ai pare de me morfondre à cause d'eux je suis jeune, je suis une belle sorcière en plus je vais bien trouver quelqu'un qui voudrais de moi non dit elle en fonçant sa tête entre ces mains

-Eh ben tu te lâche petite sorcière.

-Mais c'est juste que je n'ai marre de me lamenter toute la journée et je pense que toi aussi tu devrais arreter. Cela fais plus d'un siècle que tu souffre à cause d'une fille et maintenant que tu t'es débarrassé d'une tu te lamente encore sur une autre qui n'est autre que le double de la première rit elle

-Et tu rigole demanda Damon

-C'est juste que cela me fais rire je me dis qu'en fait qu'il y a pire que moi

-Merci dit il en souriant.

-Désolé mais c'est vrai tu devrais oublier toute ses histoires et commencer à construire une nouvelle vie pour toi et pour toi seule sans rancune sans rien.

-Oue ne dit-il pas très convaincue

-Ok alors commencent notre nouvelle vie ,on se soulant jusqu'à ce que ne pouvant plus pouvoir se rappelait de rien.

_Ils ont bu toute la nuit jusqu'à 4 h du matin le bar devait fermer mais bonnie c'était déja endormis sur le bar alors que Damon lui but encore un vers avant de quitter le bar en portant avec lui bonnie c'est vrai que grâce à elle cette soirée est devenue moins horrible, il n'aurait jamais pensé que la personne qui le consolerait serait Bonnie Bennett la fille qui le déteste le plus mais c'est normal après tous ce qui qu'il lui fait subir ._

_Il la porta jusqu'à sa maison ou il découvre qu'il n'y a personne donc il conclue que son père est surement au travail. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa maison il se souvient de la première fois qu'elle avait invitée chez lui et il rigola. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre puis lorsqu'il voulait partir, bonnie retient sa main, surpris par ce geste il entendit quelque seconde plus tard bonnie lui disant de rester._

* * *

**Premier chapitre terminer j'espère qu'il vous plaira désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe mais l'orthographe et moi cela fait 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et vos conseils, je vais essayer de mieux décrire les scènes et de faire moins de fautes. je voulais remercier particulièrement Divine pour la correction elle est très bien faite.**

**Je voulais aussi savoir pour la longueur du texte, est ce que ça va ou si je dois le changer.**

* * *

**POV Damon**

Lorsque Bonnie m'avait pris la main, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je ne voulais pas la lâcher. Lorsqu'elle a ensuite commencé à parler, je me suis rapproché près d'elle pour mieux comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Plus je la regardais, plus j'avais une envie grandissante de l'embrasser. Je sais que c'est dingue, c'est Bonnie la petite sorcière qui me donne des anévrismes à chaque fois qu'elle me croise, c'est aussi la meilleur amie de la fille dont je suis amoureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Damon, t'es dingue où quoi ? Et voilà que maintenant je me parle à moi tout seul.

**POV externe**

Alors que Damon était entrain de réfléchir sur ce qui était entrain de se passer, il sentit des mains entourer son cou et une bouche se poser sur la sienne. Il était paralysé. Bonnie Bennett était entrain de l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas s'il fallait répondre à son baiser, où bien la repousser. Mais ce baiser était vraiment très doux, et ne voulant plus réfléchir sur ce qui se passait, voulant juste profiter sur ce qui venait d'arriver, il répondit au baiser de Bonnie. Il l'approfondit même en ouvrant la bouche, c'était un baiser sensuel. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Quelques minutes plus tard, Damon se recula. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Bonnie. Sinon, demain elle allait regretter et allait lui reprocher d'avoir profité d'elle.

« - Bonnie tu devrais aller dormir. Ce n'est pas bien, je n'ai pas envie de profiter de toi d'accord… ? » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Bonnie ne voulait pas arrêter ce baiser, c'était vraiment ce genre de baisers qui vous redonne goût à la vie, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ses sensations. Non, elle ne voulait pas arrêter.

« - Damon tu ne profites pas de moi, j'ai juste envie de revivre… Dit-elle en approchant de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Tu es soûle et je sais bien que demain matin en te réveillant la première chose que tu feras c'est me brûler. Dit-il en essayant de s'écarter d'elle.

- Non Damon… J'ai vraiment envie de toi… » Dit-elle en se levant elle aussi pour le rattraper.

Damon ne savait plus quoi faire, lui aussi avait envie d'elle, mais il était sûr qu'elle allait le regretter le lendemain… En la voyant s'approcher, il la prit par la taille et la ramena ensuite dans la salle de bains. Puis il ouvrit le robinet et essaya de la rafraichir afin qu'elle redevienne sobre et qu'elle arrête de le tenter autant. Pendant que bonnie était entrain de danser et de rigoler sous l'eau, Damon la regardait tout excité. En effet la petite robe qu'elle avait mise était toute collée contre son corps, ce qui laissait encore plus visibles ses formes généreuses. Damon se maudissait de l'avoir ramenée prendre une douche, parce que ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou.

Bonnie voyait bien que Damon était entrain de se combattre intérieurement, mais elle ne savait pas non plus pourquoi elle voulait tant l'embrasser. Peut-être parce qu'il avait un corps de rêve, qu'il était magnifique avec sa tête de sérieux où peut-être parce qu'elle voulait savoir s'il pouvait lui résister ? En effet elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il combattait autant son désir pour elle. Alors qu'avec cette autre femme, il s'en foutait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il tenait au moins un peu à elle ? Ou est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il la détestait tellement qu'il ne voulait pas la toucher ? Lorsqu'elle pensa à cela, la rage commença à monter.

« Alors comme ça, il ne veut pas me toucher ? Tu vas voir. » Se dit-elle intérieurement.

Elle le prit de force par la main, le tirant vers elle et l'embrassa. Damon lui ne voulait plus résister, il avait envie vraiment d'elle. Leur baiser qui était brusque au départ, devenait de plus doux et passionné. Il la déshabilla, puis ils se mirent sous le jet d'eau chaude, quasiment sans cesser de s'embrasser. Bonnie sentant ses jambes trembler, se demandait, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'eût jamais ressenti cela avec Jeremy... Tout ce qu'elle était entrain de ressentir maintenant avec Damon. Ce dernier délaissa sa bouche pour déposer des baisers dans son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. La voix de Bonnie devenait remplie d'érotisme, l'eau qui ruisselait sur leurs corps enfiévrés rajoutait de la tension sexuelle dans l'air. Bonnie sentit Damon quitter son cou pour mettre sa langue au cœur de sa féminité, elle ne put retenir un gémissement d'extase. En entendant le gémissement de Bonnie, Damon était encore plus excité et attiré par elle. Quand il la sentit prête, il introduisit un doigt en elle. Ses cris de plaisir étaient un très puissant aphrodisiaque pour lui et son érection était presque douloureuse. Très vite il la sentit se contracter contre ses doigts alors que ses cris étaient de plus en plus forts. Il la trouvait vraiment belle Bonnie en plein orgasme, sur le point d'atteindre son septième ciel. Il remonta alors jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle et l'embrassa.

Il ferma le robinet d'eau et la prit dans ses bras, la conduisant dans son lit dans lequel il s'allongea près d'elle. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à faire l'amour.

Le lendemain matin, Damon se leva le premier, il avait senti une présence à côté de lui. Il se demandait avec avait-il encore couché cette fois. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre… C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec une fille en dehors de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le corps nu qui était à côté de lui, il remarqua qu'elle avait la peau chocolat et qu'elle avait un corps bien fait... Attendez, il ne couchait pas avec n'importe quoi. Pendant qu'il était entrain de la contempler, la fille à côté de lui avait tourné sa tête vers Damon, toujours endormie. Damon remarqua que son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Bonnie, puis tout à coup des flashs lui revenaient : Elena qui l'embrassait, puis lui disant qu'elle préférait être avec Stefan - le bar - sa discussion avec Bonnie - lorsqu'il la ramenée chez elle - le baiser - la salle de bain - puis le baiser qu'il avait encore échangés sous le jet d'eau - et enfin la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans ce-même lit.

« Oh merde ! » Se dit Damon. Il avait couché avec Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière qui peut le tuer en un claquement de doigt. Si elle découvre qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, elle va le brûler immédiatement ! En pensant à ça, il se dépêcha de sortir de son lit et chercha ses affaires, il devait rapidement partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille complètement. Il se souvint qu'il avait laissé ses habits dans la salle de bain.

Pendant qu'il était entrain de s'habiller, il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre, il en était sûr maintenant. Elle était réveillée. Comment allait-il s'échapper sans qu'elle ne remarque sa présence ?

Bonnie se réveilla avec un douloureux maux de tête et se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu ce passer la nuit dernière pour qu'elle se retrouver toute nue et qu'il n'y ait personne dans sa chambre ? Elle se disait qu'au moins elle n'avait couché avec personne.

« - Mais alors pourquoi j'ai autant mal aux cuisses ? » Se disait-elle.

Bonnie essayait souvenir de ce qu'elle avait fait hier.

« Ok. Hier soir je suis partie voir Elena, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi comme d'habitude. Puis lorsque je suis sortie de la chambre j'ai croisé Jeremy, je suis partie en courant ne voulant pas avoir de conversation avec lui… Ensuite je me suis lamentée du fait qu'il m'avait brisé le cœur et je suis sortie boire un verre pour oublier. Là j'ai croisé Damon, ah c'est vrai et il m'a raconté qu'Elena l'avait embrassé et ensuite repoussé en disant qu'elle aimait Stefan. Mais pourquoi elle l'embrasse si elle aime Stefan elle ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les sentiments d'Elena. En plus elle souffre et fait souffrir Damon mais aussi Stefan par la même occasion. Je suis sûre que rien ne sortira de bon dans cette histoire… Et puis de quoi je me mêle ! J'en ai déjà assez avec mes problèmes sans m'occuper des problèmes des autres. Ok revenant à mes soucis, donc j'ai croisé Damon puis on a bu ensemble après je me suis endormis sur le bar. Ensuite… Puis plus rien. Je ne me souviens pas. Donc si je suis chez moi, c'est que quelqu'un m'a ramenée. Et la dernière personne que j'ai vue est… Damon. Donc il faut que je l'appelle peut être qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé. Où est mon sac d'ailleurs ? »

Bonnie se leva, enroulée de ses draps, elle prit son sac qui était par terre et chercha son téléphone. Puis elle appela sur le portable de Damon, qui bien sûr sonna. Il chuchota un juron.

« C'est quoi ce son ? Dans la salle de bain en dirait que c'est un téléphone qui est entrain de sonner… Mais ce n'est pas possible puisque je suis entrain de téléphoner et que mon père n'est pas là… »

Pendant ce temps Damon était en panique. Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol. Voilà que son téléphone sonnait, il était sûr que Bonnie avait entendu. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

* * *

**J'espere que vous avez aimer ce nouveau chapitre **


	3. Chapter 3

**merci pour les revieux j'ai vue que la scène de la salle de bain vous a plu j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre sera de même**

**PopGame: merci pour ton comme oui je l'ai changé mais je trouve que par rapport à certaine fic M je suis une débutante  
**

**DivinelyMyself: oui Damon a un petit peu peur de Bonnie mais après il va se rattraper et merci pour la correction  
**

**Aurelia: merci pour la revieux et dans ce chapitre elle va passer par tous les états lol  
**

**WhiteBlackGrey: oui moi aussi c'est le personnage de Boonnie qui m'interesse le plus  
**

**Johanna: c'est vrai que c'est un peu hot mais e n'ai pas tous decris.  
**

**M:j'ai vue que c'etait ton anniversaire donc bonne anniversaire, oui moi aussi je les adore mais mon coeur balance entre Bamon et bennett  
**

**d3lyciious: merci j'esseye de faire le moins de faute possible mais ce n'est pas possible je crois  
**

**LovexFiction: merci ,hate de voir la suite de ta fiction  
**

* * *

chapitre 3

Damon ne voulant pas perdre la face, prit son portable et répondit. Lorsqu'il entendit que c'était Bonnie, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était vraiment drôle, il se demandait comment cela se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possibles. Lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone, Bonnie avait toujours sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain.

« Allo Damon ? » Demanda Bonnie.

Au lieu d'avoir une quelconque réponse, elle entendit Damon rigoler.

« - Allo Damon c'est Bonnie il faut que je te parle tu es où? Dit-elle.

- Oui Bonnie, je suis juste à côté. Dit-il en riant.

- Où es-tu exactement j'aimerais parler avec toi de la nuit dernière.

- De la nuit dernière…? Chuchota-il.

- Oui de la nuit dernière et pourquoi tu parles doucement ? Demanda-elle, intriguée.

- Que veux-tu savoir de la nuit dernière ? Répondit-il .

- On ne pourrait pas se voir ? Je n'ai pas envie de te le dire au téléphone.

- Tous de suite ?

- Oui s'il te plait.

- Ok.

- Où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

- Dans ta salle de bains.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi dans ma salle de bain ? » Demanda-elle, intriguée.

Damon ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Bonnie, il avait son petit sourire au coin.

Bonnie, elle était surprise de le voir juste à côté d'elle. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici alors qu'il n'y a même pas un seconde elle était au téléphone avec lui. Elle commença à chercher dans toute la pièce, se demandant s'il y avait un trou ou une fenêtre par laquelle il aurait pu entrer. Damon, lui, la regardait entrain de gesticuler dans toute la salle de bain et se demandait si elle avait toute sa tête ou si elle était encore saoule. Il décida donc de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.

« - Bonnie qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Les toilettes c'est ça ? Répondit-elle on se tapant la tête.

- Quoi les toilettes ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu es passé par les toilette ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit Damon.

- Alors comment tu es entré ?

- Par la porte.

- Non. C'est impossible. Même si tu es un vampire je t'aurais vu entrer.

- Je suis entré hier soir tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Ben non je ne me souviens pas ! Dit-elle énervée. Je ne me souviens de rien ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir ! Attend une seconde, si tu es venu la nuit dernière et que tu es encore là ce matin, ça veut dire que tu as dormi ici ? » Demanda-t-elle, craignant la réponse qui allait suivre.

« - Oh tu es très perspicace !

- Damon, ce matin je me suis réveillée toute nue… Et j'avais mal partout. Dis moi s'il te plait qu'il ne sait rien passé… ? »

Damon avait un sourire charmeur pour seule réponse.

« - Tu sais Bonnie, il s'est passé ce qu'il devait se passer… Je savais que tu étais folle de moi, même si tu le cachais…

- Quoi ? Je suis sûr que tu as abusé de moi ! Cria-elle.

- Pardon ? Moi abuser de toi ? Non mais ça va pas ? C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !

- Dans tes rêves, je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la nuit dernière, lorsque tu m'avais demandé de rester et que tu m'as embrassé ! » Demanda-il furieusement, ne voulant pas qu'elle croit qu'il avait abusé d'elle.

- Mais j'étais ivre ! Je ne me souviens de rien ! En plus je ne savais pas ce que je faisais ! T'aurais pu au moins me repousser, où est-ce que tu n'as pas de cerveau et que tu penses juste avec ce que tu as entre les jambes ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- Quoi ? Dit-il furieusement et la prennent par le poignet et la ramènent vers le jet douche

- Lâche-moi Damon tu me fais mal ! »

Damon lâcha un peu de pression mais il tenait toujours la main de Bonnie.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ! » Dit-elle perturbée par la proximité qu'il y avait entre elle et Damon.

Lorsque Damon vit cela, il se dit que peut-être qu'elle se souvenait de la nuit dernière et qu'elle ne voulait pas le dire.

« - Bonnie. » dit-il en parlant près de son oreille. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose et de ce qui s'est passé dans cette douche ?

- Bien sûr que non, comment je le saurais ? » Dit-elle rapidement et en rougissant.

- Ah oui peut être qu'on devrait recommencer et ça permettra à ton cerveau de se rappeler alors… On dit qu'en faisant les mêmes actions cela permettrait de se souvenir plus rapidement…

- Non c'est bon… Dit-elle paniqué et en agitant ses mains

- Pourquoi ? » Dit-il toujours collé à elle.

Maintenant il était sûr qu'elle se souvenait de ce qui sait passer la nuit dernière.

En fait, lorsque Damon l'avait collée à lui sous le jet d'eau, tout lui était revenu en mémoire : Lorsqu'elle avait décidé de l'embrasser, puis leurs baisers qui devenaient passionnés, les baisers dans le cou que lui avait donné Damon, la sensation de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti…. Puis lorsqu'il avait porté dans ses bras pour la ramener dans la chambre, et enfin la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Damon serait aussi doux, elle avait passé une nuit vraiment formidable mais ça il ne devait pas le savoir. Sinon sa grosse tête enflerait encore plus. Pendant qu'elle était entrain de se ressasser la nuit de folie qu'elle avait passé, Damon avait pris possession de son cou et lui infligea des milliers de baisers.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais… Dit-elle en savourant les baisers quelle recevait.

- Je te l'ai dit pour se souvenir de la nuit dernière, il faut refaire la même chose… Dit-il en mettant ses mains sur les hanches de Bonnie et en l'embrassant.

- Tu es sûr de toi… ? » Dit-elle en gémissant.

Elle ne voulait pas refaire ce qu'ils ont fait la nuit dernière mais elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire non. Ce qu'il lui faisait était tellement bon qu'elle se laissa aller.

« - Oui, certain » Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, il restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer puis Damon rompit la distance qui le séparait de sa bouche.

Pendant ce tempsn pas loin de la maison de Bonnie, on entendait deux personnes qui criaient. En effet, Stefan et Elena étaient entrain de se disputer. Ce qui est assez rare pour notre couple modèle, et la cause de cette dispute n'est autre que la personne qui était entrain de s'envoyer en l'air de l'autre côté de la ville avec la meilleur amie de cette dernière.

« - Stefan je t'ai dit de que je n'étais pas amoureuse de Damon et je ne l'ai pas embrassé ! »

Effectivement, la nuit dernière lorsque Stefan rentra au manoir, il trouva Elena toute chamboulée. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui dit que toute allait bien et que c'était rien d'important. Donc Saint Stefan, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, se dit qu'elle lui parlerait lorsqu'elle le voudrait. Lorsqu'il alla vers elle pour l'embrasser, il sentit l'odeur de Damon partout sur elle. Il recula instinctivement, Elena surprise lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Stefan ne voulant pas se disputer et se disant que même si son frère était un salaud, Elena l'aimait et elle ne ferait jamais ça surtout avec son frère.

Stefan n'a pas réussi à dormir de toute la nuit, il se posait plein de questions est-ce qu'Elena l'avait vraiment trompé ? Et puis c'est vrai, que depuis quelque temps, Damon et elle se sont rapprochés… Mais il ne voulait pas le croire. Elena l'aimait lui, et non Damon. De plus, ils ne lui feraient jamais ça, même si Damon était un salaud. Depuis quelques temps ils s'étaient rapprochés, il pensait que peut être avec le temps ils allaient retrouver leur lien fraternel qu'ils avaient perdu avec Katherine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ne voulant plus penser à ça, il demanda directement à Elena si elle avait embrassé Damon. Surprise par cette question, Elena ne savait pas quoi répondre. Au lieu de lui répondre oui ou non, elle lui demanda pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question. Ce qui nous amène à une dispute le matin.

« - Dis-moi simplement pourquoi j'ai senti Damon sur tout ton corps alors ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai passé hier l'après-midi avec lui et je me suis rapprochée de lui sans faire exprès… »

Stefan se sentait pas bête c'est vrai, Elena ne pourrait jamais le trahir.

« - Elena… Je suis désolé ma puce je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me tromper. Je t'aime et peut être que cela fait 100 ans que je n'étais plus heureux et le fait qu'entre nous tout est parfait je me dis que cela va peut-être pas durer…

- Stefan je t'aime aussi n'en doute jamais. Je comprend que ça te fasse peur le fait que l'on est heureux, moi aussi j'ai les mêmes peurs que toi mais je te fais confiance alors s'il te plait fais-moi aussi confiance.

- D'accord je suis désolé… Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ce n'est rien. Damon et moi nous somme juste des amis.

- En parlant de lui je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit, peut-être qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un et qu'il pourrait enfin nous laisser tranquille.

- Oui, peut être… » Fit-elle grimaçant.

En pensant à ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et aussi en l'imaginant avec une autre fille cela la rendait jalouse.

Dans une autre maison, il y avait un couple qui venait juste de se réveiller, la fille avait les yeux encore fermés. Elle se sentait bien avec tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps, grâce à lui elle était redevenue la fille qu'elle était avant.

-« Caro arrête de rêver, réveille-toi tu devrais aller voir Bonnie, tu sais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien lorsqu'on lui parlait hier au téléphone » Caroline souriait.

Elle trouvait vraiment mignon qu'il s'inquiète pour Bonnie, c'est vrai que lorsqu'elle avait appelé hier, elle avait une voix triste et c'était à cause de Jeremy. Elle sortit de son lit et embrassa son petit ami, puis partit prendre une douche. Elle allait partir voir Bonnie ensuite.

Bonnie cachait son visage avec ses draps, se demandant comment avait-elle pu coucher avec Damon une deuxième fois, pour la première elle pouvait la justifier car elle avait bu mais ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure comment pouvait le justifier ? Lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle ne devait plus se prendre la tête avec ça, elle enleva son drap puis lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle croisa les yeux de Damon la regardant, surprise elle remit le drap sur son corps.

« - J'ai tout vu hier et aussi aujourd'hui donc arrête de te cacher » dit-il d'un ton taquin.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici Damon ! » Lui demanda-elle avec mépris, ne voulant pas répondre à la provocation.

« - Comment ça ce qu'est ce que je fais encore ici ! Dit-il furieux de la façon dont elle lui parlait.

Bonnie avait senti la colère dans sa voix pour le calmer elle répondit :

« - C'est juste que j'ai pensé que tu allais disparaitre et faire comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé…

- C'est vrai que je suis du genre à faire ça. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas parti. Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres filles. Dit-il en regardant le plafond de la chambre.

- Comment ça ? Dit Bonnie en se retournant pour mieux le voir.

- Je sais que tu me détestes et que moi aussi je te déteste mais cette nuit elle m'avait fait oublier toute la souffrance que je ressentais depuis plus d'un siècle, et ça j'ai ressenti la même chose tout à l'heure et je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Damon ? Dit Bonnie ayant peur de la réponse qu'il va lui donner.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je pense que nous devrions continuer de nous voir.

- Juste pour le sexe ? Le coupa-t-elle outrée.

- Oui, dit-il simplement.

- Ecoute Damon ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne le nie pas. Je le voulais aussi, et c'était génial, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être la fille qui va satisfaire tes désirs sexuels. Donc s'il te plait est-ce que tu peux partir et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu viens juste de dire que c'était merveilleux, et là tu veux arrêter ? » Dit-il en la regardant.

Bonnie voulut parler mais elle a fut coupé » par quelqu'un qui était entrain de démolir la porte de sa maison.

« - C'est Caroline dit Damon calmement.

- Quoi ? » Dit-elle paniquée.

Elle savait que Caroline allait rentrer dans une minute à l'autre, parce qu'elle avait aussi la clé.

« - Il faut que tu partes ! » Dit-elle en lui donnant ses vêtements.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que c'était ta meilleure amie et que vous disiez tout ? » dit-il avec une voix sarcastique.

« - Damon ce n'est pas le moment il faut que tu partes tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

- Parce que je suis perdue ! Et je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qui vient de se passer… » Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Damon voyait bien qu'elle était perdue, ne voulant pas la perturber, il décida de partir.

« - Ok, mais je vais revenir ce soir et on en reparlera.

- D'accord. Répondit-elle, ne voulant pas le contrarier.

- Maintenant va ouvrir la porte. Moi je vais m'habiller et partir.

- Ok. » Dit Bonnie.

Puis elle mit son peignoir, et elle alla ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, elle se retourna et appela le vampire.

« - Damon, merci. » Dit-elle honnêtement.

Le vampire aux yeux bleus lui sourit puis s'en alla par la fenêtre.

* * *

**J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**PopGame: oui Caroline les a interrempue pour le bonheur de Bonnie et le malheur de Damon.**_

_**Salom : merci c'est gentil, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira**_

_**WhiteBlackGrey: lol j'ai adoré écrire cette scène  
**_

_**Johanne: merci j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira aussi  
**_

_**Mlle Anonymous : ça va etre compliquer entre eux et Elena sera pour quelque chose je ne dis pas plus.  
**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'elle ouvra la porte caroline prit Bonnie dans ses bras et souffla de soulagement :

-« Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps pour ouvrir la porte, j'ai eu peur je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiéter c'est juste que je n'aie pas bien dormie hier soir et que j'aie fait la grâce matinale dit en mentant.

- Bonnie qui fait la grâce matinale c'est une première dit-elle en riant. »

Bonnie essaya de s'échapper de l'étreinte de la Blonde mais celle-ci ne voulais pas la laissé

- « Caroline arrête tu m'étrangle dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Désolé c'est juste que j'ai eu tellement peur et comme hier tu ne te sentais pas bien je ne sais j'ai cru à des choses pas possible. Dit le vampire en se détachant de son meilleur ami.

- Tu as cru que je me suis suicidé ou quoi ? Dit-elle en riant.

- Arrête Bonnie ce n'est pas des choses qui font rire.

- Désolé….Mais Caro, ce n'est pas parce que ma vie ne va pas bien que je vais commettre une chose pareille alors que j'ai une meilleure amie géniale que je ne laisserai jamais sauf quand je serais morte. Dit la Brune avec un petit sourire.

- « Arrête de dire ça » dit caroline ne voulant pas parler de ça

-Il faut un moment donné, quand parle de ça caroline je te signale que toi et Elena vous êtes des vampires et donc vous avez l'éternité pour vivre alors que moi, même si la médecine fait des miracles je vivrais disant jusqu'à 120 ans au maximum et je ne pourrais plus vous aidez sauf peut-être avec ma canne. Dit-elle en riant en s'imaginant vieille avec sa canne et essayant de tuer un vampire.

- Arrête de rire dit caroline qui ne trouvait pas cela très drôle.

- Mais c'est vrai se serait trop marrant moi à 100 ans, imagine lorsqu'on fera les magasins toi, tu achèteras des vêtements sexy et moi je me contenterais des vieux fringue de grand-mère. »

En imaginant la scène Blonde se met à rire, mais elle perdait rapidement son sourire se disant que c'était peut-être comique mais aussi dramatique, elle n'avait jamais pensé que bonnie allait peut être mourir et qu'elle allait vivre sans elle mais il y a aussi Matt sa mère et Tyler.

En voyant la figure de caroline bonnie perdait elle aussi son sourire

-« Ne t'inquiète pas caroline il te restera Elena, Damon et Stefan » Dit la Brune en essayant de la consoler.

-« Je sais mais Damon je ne suis pas très proche de lui, Stefan et Elena sont trop concentré sur eux même pour me regardait et tu es la seul à te préoccupé de moi, je ne sais pas comment survivre sans toi » bonnie dit la Blonde toute triste.

-« Caroline vient ici…. la prenant dans ses bras, c'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas se séparer de caroline mais elle ne voulait pas aussi devenir un vampire ce serait la pire chose qu'il lui arriverait.

-Caroline ne pense plus à ça d'accord profitant tandis qu'on est en vie et si on allait faire du shopping ».

-« Oui bonne idée » dit caroline en l'accompagnant dans sa chambre mais lorsqu'elle rentra elle sentit l'odeur d'un vampire et ce vampire n'était autre que Damon, la jolie Blonde se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

-« Bonnie, Damon est venue ici » demanda Caroline.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le prénom de Damon, Bonnie sentit se cœur battre rapidement, Caroline sentit aussi le cœur de bonnie s'accélérer, elle la prit par la main et lui demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose il t'a menacé, il voulait que tu fasses un sort dangereux demanda-t-elle en tenant toujours la main de bonnie.

-« Non ce n'est pas ça » rependit Bonnie en essayant de rassure caroline.

-C'est quoi alors.

-En fait hier je me sentais pas très bien je suis allé boire un vers, j'ai tellement bue que je me suis endormis sur le bar et Damon m'a ramener ici dit-elle en évitant de dire ce qui s'est passé par la suite.

-Oui je me souviens que lorsque je t'ai appelée hier tu n'allais pas bien mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point dit le vampire triste.

- C'est juste qu'hier je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis rappeler tous ce qu'il nous arrive, mes pouvoirs, la mort de ma grand-mère, le fait que tu sois vampire, la mort de ma mère, Elena vampire et aussi le fait que mon père n'est jamais là, je me sens seul. Dit la sorcière ne voulant pas regarder Caroline dans les yeux.

- « Je suis désolé » dit la Blonde ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre « mais moi je serais toujours là pour toi continue la jolie blonde. »

-« Oui » dit bonnie en faisant un petit sourire et alla se préparer mais avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle de bain Caroline l'appela.

- « Bonnie je suis très heureuse que tu te confies à moi dit Caroline », c'est la première fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle savait quelque chose sur Bonnie qu'Elena ne savait pas et elle était contente c'est vrai qu'elle adorait Elena mais elle avait toujours sentie de la jalousie parce que Bonnie se confiait plus facilement ses problèmes à Elena qu'à elle.

Pendant qu'elle l'était dans la salle de bain bonnie se rappelait ce qui c'était passer il y a même pas deux heure et elle sourit, Damon lui avait vraiment fait sentir qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré tous ses problèmes et c'est la première fois que Bonnie voyait le jeune homme comme un homme et non un vampire. Bonnie pensait à ce qu'il lui avait proposé Damon, se demandant s'il était devenue fou, ils se détestent tous les deux alors comment pouvait- il lui demandait ça même si pour lui ce genre de chose était fréquent pour elle c'était la première fois qu'elle couchait avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Est-ce possible qu'elle est des sentiment pour le vampire aux yeux bleu, non c'est pas possible se disait-elle en rigolant ; les cinq bonnes raisons de ne pas aimer Damon d'abord il a une personnalité détestable pas comme son frère , la deuxième bonne raison c'est que ce n'est pas son genre d'homme même si c'est vrai qu'il est très sexy ; la troisième bonne raison c'est qu'il est amoureux de sa meilleur ami et la quatrième bonne raison et la plus importante c'est un vampire et cinquième bonne raison c'est encore et toujours que c'est un vampire donc lorsque ce soir Damon allait venir tout en espérant qu'il oublie , elle allait sortir ses arguments et la discussion sera terminer.

Lorsque Damon rentra dans le manoir il était tellement préoccupé par ce qui venait de se passer avec la sorcière qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Stefan et Elena étaient dans le salon entrain de s'embrassaient, les deux tourtereaux s'étaient arrêter lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les pas de Damon se rapprochait du salon et s'attendant encore à une réflexion sur eux deux, il ne fait rien. En effet il était entrain de faire des aller venir en se tapant la tête et il murmurer des trucs incompréhensible même avec leurs ouïe de vampire il ne comprenait rien, Stefan décida de parler

- « Damon ça va demanda son frère en le sortant de ses pensées ».

Damon sursauta, il ne les avait même pas vus

- « Ah vous étiez là » dit-il d'un ton méprisant

-« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive » demanda Stefan, il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit.

- « Non » rependit-il rapidement en essayant de ne rien faire voir de sa nervosité lorsqu'il repensa à cette nuit. Stefan devenait de plus en plus inquiet c'est la première fois qu'il voyait le vampire nerveux.

- « Damon tu es sûr que ça va » répéta son petit frère

- « Oui je vais bien il ne sait rien passé la nuit dernière…..ok » repend-t-il voulant terminer la discussion.

Alors que les 2 frères étaient entrain de discuter, Elena se disait que c'est à cause du baiser d'hier qu'il était comme ça, est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il avait des remords vis-à-vis de son frère.

Lorsque Stefan partit en haut, la Brune voulut parler avec Damon de ce qui c'était passé hier soir.

- « Damon » appela Elena, le vampire la regarda en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait encore ici

- « Oui » dit simplement le vampire

Lorsqu'Elena allait parler, son téléphone sonna. Elle s'excusa au prés de Damon et elle rependit au téléphone

-« Allo » dit Elena

- « Oui salut Elena, c'est Caroline » dit la Jolie Blonde

- « Ah salut Caro », lorsque Damon entendit le nom de Caroline il la maudit encore une fois de l'avoir interrompue la conversation qu'il y avait entre lui et sa petite sorcière.

- « Je voulais juste savoir si tu veux venir avec nous faire du shopping, Bonnie déprime un peu et je voulais lui faire changer l'idée » dit la vampire

Lorsqu'il entendit le nom Bonnie, il se crispa un peu, en entendant qu'elle était déprimé, il se demandait si c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre eux hier soir.

-«Pourquoi elle déprime qu'est-ce qu'elle a » demanda Elena.

-Je crois qu'elle se sent seul entre tous les vampires qu'il y a autour d'elle, on devrait peut être lui trouver un mec normal qui n'a ni pouvoir, ni un vampire tu sais tous ce qu'elle n'aime pas.

Lorsque démon entendit ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était furieux donc la petite Bonnie veut un mec normal, on verra ce soir avec qui elle passera la nuit se dit-il avec un petit sourire pervers.

-« Oui ce serait bien, je connais un garçon qui lui plaira beaucoup » dit Elena toute heureuse,

-« Qui ça ? » Disent au même temps caroline et Damon .Elena regarda Damon et lui demanda:

-« Pourquoi tu écoutes les conversations des autres Damon » demanda la jeune fille furieuse

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis un vampire et que je peux tous entendre » dit-il avec un sourire au coin en essayant de se justifier.

-« Bon, Elena tu me parleras de ce beau mec tout à l'heure bye » dit Caroline en raccrochant, ne laissant même pas le temps à Elena de répondre.

Après avoir dévalisé les boutiques les trois amies était au bar entrain de discuter de tous et de rien la jolie sorcière se sentait bien cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait passé une journée normal c'était comme au vieux temps rien qu'eux trois. Pendant que la jolie brune partit aux toilettes, Caroline tira Elena de ses rêveries et lui demanda qui était le garçon qui plaira à Bonnie et lorsqu'elle a eu la réponse. Elle criera.

-« Quoi Matt ? » dit caroline toujours sous la surprise

- Oui Matt il est gentil, il connait notre secret en plus ils s'entendent plutôt bien Dit-elle en souriant

- je sais Elena, mais tu as pensé à Matt et Bonnie, ils se connaissent de plus longtemps, je ne pense pas que ça marchera entre eux en plus Matt c'est notre ex et Bonnie refuserait de sortir avec lui.

-« Tu as vue si on est sortie avec lui c'est qu'il a des qualités Dit la brune

- Et si on a rompue avec lui c'est aussi parce qu'il des défauts réponds la jolie blonde.

-« Quoi tu ne veux pas qu'il sorte ensemble ou quoi ? » Dit Elena se demandant si elle n'avait pas encore des sentiments pour Matt.

- « Bien sûr que non, je pense juste que c'est un gros challenge pour nous, on arrivera jamais à les mettre ensemble ». Dit-elle en buvant sa boisson.

-« Oui je sais c'est pour ça que j'ai invité Matt à diner avec nous, comme ça, nous on jouera les entremetteuses.

-« oui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va foirer » dit caroline n'étant pas convaincue par l'idée d'Elena.

Pendant que les filles étaient entrain de discuter de leur plan, Bonnie faisait la queue, car il y avait beaucoup de monde dans les toilettes des filles. Lorsque c'était son tour, une fille avait pris sa place. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire, elle poussa la fille juste avant qu'elle rentre et se précipita dans les toilettes.

Après avoir finie de se laver, La sorcière sortie des toilettes mais avant de faire un pas, quelqu'un avait pris sa main. Lorsqu'on lui avait pris la main Bonnie avait sentie que ce n'était pas un humain c'était surement un vampire, elle a eu peur, elle voulait se détacher mais la personne qui la tenait était plus forte qu'elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent derrière le bar, la personne qui la tenait, la lâcha et retourna pour se mettre en face d'elle. A la vue de la personn, le coeur de la sorcière s'accelera puis elle demanda.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux. » Dit elle avec un ton méprisant.

* * *

_**pour la serie, je me pose la question , si Elena devient vampire, comment va se passer le futur de Bonnie, est ce qu'elle va rester toute seul ou restera-t-elle avec eux même si elle va devenir vieille ou est ce que dans le future elle aussi va devenir un vampire. Donner moi votre avis.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard mais comme le mois de Juin rime avec examens, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup temps pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Merci pour tous les commentaires et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire et dites moi ce que vous pensez.**_

* * *

-« Bonnie, bonnie…..tu sais que je déteste quand tu parles » comme ça dit le vampire

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux » dit-elle

-« J'ai besoin de toi » annonça t il

- «Encore » souffla-t-elle, « on dirait que tu ne peux plus te passer plus de moi dit-elle avec un sourire au coin. Désolé mais ce soir je ne peux pas » continua-t-elle en se retournant et essayant de partir lorsqu'elle allait franchir la porte, le vampire l'appela

-« Demain matin sans faute au manoir » d'accord dit-il

- « Ok « dit-elle simplement

Lorsqu'elle rentra une personne sortit de sa cachette et alla voir le vampire

- « Donc c'est elle Bonnie Bennett dit-il avec un sourire diabolique

- « « Oui dit-il blaser

- « C'est la première fois que je vois une personne te repende comme ça et on dirait qu'elle n'a pas peur de toi dit-il en riant.

Le vampire ne repends et partie laissant son tous seul entrain de réfléchir

Pendant ce temps bonnie rentra dans le bar et retrouva ses amies. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il y avait Matt qui était avec eux. Elle était contente de le voir cela faisait longtemps

-« Salut Matt….. Ça va » dit Bonnie en lui faisant la bise je ne savais pas que tu allais venir

-Je vais bien merci… c'est Elena qui m'a demandé de vous rejoindre ça ne te dérange pas j'espère

-« Bien sûr que non tu sais que je t'adore » dit la sorcière en lui souriant.

Les quatre jeunes lycées était entrain de discuter de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce que la question dérive vers qu'elle est le genre de mec de Bonnie, alors Caroline profita de l'occasion pour demander à Bonnie :

-« En fait Bonnie, on était entrain de parler avec Elena et on se demander quel mec tu choisirais entre Matt et Damon » dit la jolie blonde, faisant exprès de poser la question savant pertinemment qu'elle allait réponde Matt car elle déteste Damon.

Lorsque la vampire a posé la question le cœur de bonnie s'excellera se demandant pourquoi ses amies lui posaient la question et se demandant si elles avaient des doutes ou est-ce que Damon leurs avait parlé de la nuit dernière, elle ne relâcha pas longtemps car caroline la sortie de ses pensées

-« Alors » dit caroline pressé d'entendre la réponse et de passé au plan suivant

- « Matt bien sûr dit bonnie, il y a même pas de question qui peut se poser vous savez que je déteste Damon » dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre, elle-même sachant qu'en vrai elle aurait peut être choisie Damon mais ça personne ne devait le savoir

- « Ah oui » dit Elena pourquoi lui au lieu de Damon.

- Parce qu'il est gentil, aimable, beau et le plus important ce n'est pas un vampire disait-elle en buvant en même temps

- « Merci bonnie » dit Matt moi aussi je te trouvai belle et adorable continua-t-il

Les deux vampires étaient très heureuse en se disant que leur plan était peut être entrain de marcher.

Pendant ce temps une autre personne avait écouté toute la conversation et ça ne lui y a pas plu se demandant comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareil après la nuit dernière et que ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça il sortit du bar en fermant le porte violement puis il est partie rapidement ne voulant plus rien entendre

Au bar les deux meilleur amies de la sorcière se disait qu'il était temps de laissait la sorcière avec Matt, elles trouvent une excuse comme quoi que Tyler et Stefan avaient besoin d'elles.

Lorsque les filles franchissent la porte de la sortie, Bonnie se mit à rire, Matt la regarda incrédule se demandant ce qu'elle avait

-« Pourquoi tu ris » dit-il toujours en la regardant

- « Tu n'as pas remarqué » dit-elle toujours en riant

- « Non qu'est ce qui passe » dit-il perdue

- C'est juste Elena et caroline essayent de nous ensemble.

-« C'est vrai » dit-il en n'ayant rien remarqué.

- Ben oui lorsqu'elles posaient toute ses question de savoir ce que je pensais et ce que tu pensais de moi et tous. Dit la brune avec un sourire au coin.

-« Mais pourquoi veule-t-elle nous mettre ensemble.

- C'est parce que nous sommes les seul personnes du groupe à être seule.

-Oui c'est vrai mais elles savent bien que je te considère comme une sœur dit-il le visage sérieux.

-Je sais mais tu vois, depuis que je ne suis plus avec Jeremy elles veulent me mettre avec un garçon croyant que je me sens seul dit-elle en réfléchissant mais tu sais quoi je vais les prendre à leurs propres jeux.

-« Comment ça » dit-il étant perdue.

-Elle veule que je sorte avec toi et ben on va le faire.

-Bonnie je t'aime bien mais non. Dit il ne voulant pas lui faire du mal ».

- Mais non on va faire semblant de sortir, juste pour le faire plaisir et aussi leur donner une petite leçon dit-elle mais elle se disait aussi que si elle sortait avec lui peut être Damon la laissera tranquille et qu'elle ne pensera plus à lui.

-« D'accord » dit-il et pour commencer notre nouvelle idéal je vais t'accompagner chez toi » dit en se levant et tendit sa main pour qu'elle la prenne en faisant la révérence.

Bonnie sourit en voyant Matt faisant son geste puis elle prit sa main et se leva à son tour et il partir ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez elle, Matt l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la maison et lui dit au revoir. La sorcière entra, alla directement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle rentra elle avait crié de surprise en effet devant elle se trouvait le vampire aux yeux bleu mais d'après la colère qu'elle apercevait ses yeux n'était plus aussi bleu.

-« Damon ! » La seule chose qu'elle réussit dire.

-« Oui c'est moi ». Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » dit-elle toujours perdu.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ce que je t'ai dit ce matin dit il énerver par la question quel lui posait.

-Si... en fin non, mais je croyais que tu aurais oublié.

-Non je n'ai pas oublié mais toi si on dirait que oui dit-il agacé et furieux.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça » trouvant que Damon faisait toute une histoire pour rien.

-Peut-être parce que ça fait 2 heures que je t'attends et que je ne pensais pas que la personne qui te déposerait serait cette humain. » Dit il ne pouvant plus cacher sa jalousie.

Bonnie s'assit sur son lit pour assimiler tous ce que viens de dire Damon. Donc si elle a bien compris Damon est jaloux de Matt parce qu'il a raccompagné et ça fait plus de deux heures qu'il attend pour parler de ce qui sait passer hier et ce matin

Voyant que sa petite sorcière était perdue il s'assit à côté d'elle mais pas trop près pour ne pas la brusquer et commença à parler

-« Tu sais qu'Elena et caroline veulent te mettre avec ce blond d'œuf dit le vampire sérieusement.

-Oui je sais…..petit silence, mais toi comment tu sais ça. Dit-elle en avec un sourire au coin.

-J'étais la quand elle complotait mais je ne savais pas que c'était avec ce blond dit-il avec mépris

-« On dirait que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup dit-elle en le regardant

-Bien sûr que je ne l'aime pas tu la vue comment il t'a pris dans ses bras il se croit vraiment…..Bonnie le coupa

-« Matt est un mec bien Damon il est vraiment gentil… » Mais Damon la coupa

-Je sais il est gentil beau et il est humain mais vous n'avez aucune alchimie et aucun point commun, continua le vampire en évitant de la regarda

-« Ah oui, donc je dois rester toute seul toute ma vie alors. »

-« Ben oui moi ça fait plus de 100 ans que je suis seul et je ne me plais pas. »

-« Damon » dit Bonnie en roulant les yeux

-Je ne dis pas que tu dois rester seul mais je pense que toi et Matt vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble.

-« Je sais » dit-elle en soufflant, « il m'a juste accompagné » dit-elle en se levant et allant dans la salle de bain

-« Donc tu ne vas pas sortir avec lui » cri-t-il pour qu'elle l'entende

-Non mais je vais faire semblant pour donner une petite leçon aux filles dit-elle en riant

-Maintenant que ce problème est réglé en se mettant derrière elle et la prenant dans ses bras

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » dit-elle en essayant de se détacher

-Je me disais puis que tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'homme de ta vie, je serais ton homme pendant ce temps dit-il en l'embrassant dans le coup

-Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir ce genre de relation dit-elle en essayant de se concentrer parce que les baisers de Damon la perturber beaucoup.

-« Je sais mais j'aime bien cette nouvelle relation dit-il en continuant à l'embrasser

-« Damon » répondit la sorcière en gémissant

-« Arrête de résister je sais aussi que toi aussi tu as envie j'entends ton cœur battre » dit-il en la faisant tourner

-« Je …. » Le vampire l'empêcha de parler en l'embrassant, la brune ne pouvant plus résister, elle met ses bras autour de son cou, et continu le doux baiser qui lui est donné.

Pendant ce temps Caroline était dans sa chambre avec le loup garou entrain de parler de bonnie

-« Alors vous voulez mettre Bonnie avec Matt dit-il en rigolant

-« Oui » dit la jeune fille en boudant n'aimant pas que son petit ami se moque d'elle

-Mais Bonnie et Matt son des personnes complètement diffèrent et il se considère comme des frères et sœur.

-Non mais c'est les seuls qui sont encore célibataire dans le groupe et je pense que si on les pousse un peu ils vont se découvrir mutuellement. Dit elle peut convaincue.

-Ok ! mais si on parlerait un peu de nous dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

-Oui tu as raison on reparlera demain maintenant on a autres chose à faire dit-elle en entourant ses mains sur son cou et en souriant ».

Le lendemain matin la sorcière était la première à ouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras de Damon et que celui-ci était toujours entrain de dormir. Elle le contempla pendant quelque minutes puis elle décida de sortir de son lit pour se préparer, laissant Damon toujours endormit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était de très bonne humeur donc elle décida de préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour bien commencer la journée.

Damon se leva quelque minute après, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il ne trouva personne à côté de lui, il se demandait ou est ce qu'elle est passée à 6h du matin, se disant qu'au moins elle n'a pas pu s'enfuir encore une fois parce que c'est sa maison. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il sentit l'odeur du café. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine il trouva bonnie entrain de préparer le petit déjeuner. Damon la regardait du bout de la pièce, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué tant elle était dans ses pensées, il s'amusait de la voir sourire ainsi. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il vivait. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle touillait quelque chose dans une casserole, il avait du mal à croire qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi tendre avec quelqu'un, d'avoir besoin de la prendre contre lui, il posa sa tête sur la sienne et respira son parfum. Il vit la brunette se tourner vers lui le regard perdu dans ses yeux.

-Bonjours ma petite sorcière susurra le vampire avant de lui déposer un Dou petit bisou

-« Bonjours » dit la sorcière en l'embrassant à son tour.

-« Je ne savais que tu savais cuisiner » dit-il en la taquinant.

-Détrompe toi je sais très bien faire la cuisine surtout quand je suis de bonne humeur répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Ah… » Petit silence on pourrait savoir ce qui te met de bonne humeur demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire au coin.

-Parce que ça je commence à avoir une vie normal, je me lève le matin non pour tuer des vampires mais pour aller en cours faire ce que tous les gens de mon âge font.

-« Il y a que ça » demanda le brun un peu vexer.

-« Oui qu'est ce qui pourrait être d'autre » dit-elle savant pertinemment où il voulait en revenir.

-Je ne sais pas peut-être parce qu'on vient de passer une merveilleuse nuit avec le plus beau mec de la ville.

-« Je ne savais pas que j'ai couché avec Stefan » dit-elle pour le mettre en colère

-« Quoi dit-il en colère « Stefan ne m'arrive même pas à la cheville » rajouta le vampire fière « si tu veux je peux encore te le montrer » en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire pervers

-«Damon ce n'est pas le moment je dois aller en cours et au lieu de faire l'idiot met la table pendant que je prépare à manger.

Damon s'exécuta, ce qui surprit bonnie qui croyait qu'il allait encore râler.

Lorsque tout était prêt ils s'étaient mis à table et ils mangeaient tout en discutant de tous et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

Damon maudissait Caroline car encore une fois elle les a interrompues encore une fois. Sans qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit Damon embrassa furtivement Bonnie puis il est partie par l'arrière de la maison.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le manoir ce que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver Caroline en compagnie d'Elena, sans même un bonjour il lui demanda

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi » dit-il d'un temps méprisant.

-« Salut à toi aussi Damon » dit Elena « elle est venue me chercher avant d'aller prendre Bonnie dit la vampire tous en continuant de mettre sa veste.

-« Quoi » dit-il un peu surpris « tu n'étais pas avec la sorcière ce matin ».

-« Non je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier » dit la blonde « mais je me demande comment il a été son rendez-vous avec Matt hier » continua-t-elle.

Damon n'écoutait plus caroline, il se demanda qui est venue ce matin, c'est que lorsqu'il avait senti que c'était un vampire, il avait pensé toute de suite à Elena et Caroline donc qu'elle autre vampire Bonnie connait-elle pour qu'il vienne à une heure pareil. Sans même faire attention aux autres filles, il courra le plus vite possible vers la maison de Bonni. Lorsqu'il entra, il n'y avait personne, il chercha par tous et aucune traces de Bonnie.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse je suis partie en vances pendant deux mois et à mon retours mon ordi ne fonctionnait plus donc j'avais tous perdue et comme c'est la rentrer j'ai dû me resoudre à laisser la fic pendant quelque temps; maintenant que j'ai repris mes habitude et que j'ai acheté un nouveau ordi je peux vous dire que le chapitre 6 est pré j'espere qu'il vous plaira **_

_**Désolé pour les faute d'orthographe mais le français et moi ça n'a jamais collé heureusement pour moi il y avait les math pour faire monter la moyenne **_

_**bonne lecture j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira **_

Lorsque Damon avait quitté sa maison, Bonnie alla ouvrir la porte pensant que Caroline était entrain de l'attendre. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva devant un beau jeune homme qui avait un sourire effrayant au coin de sa bouche, elle se disait que si elle n'était une sorcière et que si elle n'avait pas vécue tous ce qu'elle avait vécue toute cette année elle aurait fermé la porte directement tellement cet homme lui faisait peur.

Pendant que Bonnie contemplait le jeune homme, celui-ci la regardait se disant qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'hier soir et qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec elle il changea son sourire effrayant en un sourire pervers.

"-Je pourrais vous aidez" dit-elle en sortant de sa contemplation

"-Bien sur ma princesse" dit-il avec sourire dans le coin.

"-Tous d'abord je ne vous connais pas pour me donner un surnom en plus je ne suis pas votre princesse d'accord" dit la jeune brune furieuse qu'il appelle comme ça.

"-Tu es plus belle quand tu es furieuse princesse" dit-il toujours avec son sourire».

Bonnie était encore plus furieuse de fait qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle décida de fermer la porte sans même prêter attention au jeune homme, mais avant que la porte soit complètement fermé, il l'empêcha de fermer le porte complètement.

"-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ce matin" dit-il en devenant froid.

Bonnie était surprise par ce changement de temps en une seconde, elle a eu peur mais ne voulant pas se laisser faire elle lui repend de la même manière:

"-Désolé je ne me souviens pas qu'on avait rendez-vous je pense que vous vous êtes trempé de personne" dit-elle en voulant fermer la porte mais encore une fois, le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

"- Non je pense que je suis bien au bon endroit avec la bonne personne tu es bien Bonnie Bennett jeune fille de 17 ans descendante de Amie Bennett l'une des plus forte sorcières qui y existait, ami d'enfance d'Elena et Caroline deux jeunes vampires qui ont un lien étroite avec les Salvatores " finit-il en riant voyant la tête de Bonnie.

Bonnie était surprise par tous ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais elle prit vite peur se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait, est ce qu'il voulait la tuais. Si c'était un vampire elle était au moins en sécurité dans sa maison il ne pourrait pas entrer puisqu'elle ne lui pas autorisé elle recula un peu, voyant que le jeune homme souri lorsqu'elle recula, elle était sur maintenant que c'était un vampire mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait.

Bonnie prit un peu de prestance puis elle lui demanda.

"-Puisque tu connais autant sur moi, est ce que tu pourrais me dire qui tu es pour être à égalité" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme était surpris par le changement soudain du comportement de Bonnie, il riait il se disait qu'elle était vraiment intéressante.

"-Je m'appelle kol je suis beau, avec un des plus beau corps qui existe sur cette terre, je suis très intelligents, j'aime beaucoup les filles en lui faisant un clin d'œil, je peux avoir tous ce que je veux rien ne peut me résister, quand je veux avoir quelque chose je l'ai par tous les moyens possible quoi d'autre je suis un bon coup au lit toute les filles te le dirent mais je préfère te le montrer" lui faisant un clin d'oeil .

Bonnie l'interrompue

"-Tu es aussi tous ce que je déteste égocentrique, sûr de lui, qui blesserait n'importe qui pour avoir ce qu'il veut et surtout imbu de lui-même." Finit elle ne supportant plus tous ces éloges qui se donne et détestant ce genre de personne.

"- C'est vrai que je suis aussi comme ça "dit-il en souriant.

"- Revenant aux choses sérieuses qu'est-ce que tu veux" dit elle ne pouvant plus le supportait.

"- Je suis le frère de Klaus, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher, il était sûr que tu aurais oublié le rendez-vous de ce matin". Dit-il ennuyait.

Bonnie regarda Kol , se demandant pourquoi tous les vampires sont aussi beaux, est ce qu'ils deviennent vampire en fonction des critères de beauté.

Elle se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il faut d'abord s'occuper de Klaus

"- je savais que cette journée ne pouvait pas être parfait" dit-elle en murmurant et en et se tapant la tête en se disant qu'elle était trop naïf pour penser qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie comme toute les filles de son âge.

Tandis qu'elle était en train de se taper la tête kol lui la regardait faire et se demandant si cette fille n'était pas folle et est ce qu'elle est vraiment aussi forte que son frère le dit.

"-Tu sais j'ai autre chose à faire donc dépêche-toi" dit-il avec une sourire pervers.

"-Oui j'arrive je prends juste mon sac" dit-elle énerver.

"- Où est ce qu'on va" dit-elle un peu inquiète.

"- On va au manoir c'est là que Klaus se trouve"

"- Je peux savoir pourquoi c'était qui est venue me chercher je croyais que tu n'écoutais personne d'après ce même frère qui t'a envoyé" dit-elle curieuse

"- Je suis venue juste par curiosité" répondit l'original

"- Ah oui et qu'est-ce Kol, le vampire le plus primitive rends aussi curieux" demanda-t-elle de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation

"- Toi "dit-il simplement

"- Ah oui" dit-elle surprise, elle n'avait jamais eu l'attention de personne pourquoi Kol le vampire originale est-il intéressé par elle.

"- Vous voulez que je vous aide à quoi cette fois" dit-elle un peu furieuse parce que la dernière fois Klaus lui avait promis qu'il allait quitter la ville et ne jamais revenir mais il ne faut jamais faire confiance au vampire surtout ceux qui tue pour un oui ou un non.

"-Tu verras bien" dit l'original simplement.

"- Oui"souffla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le manoir elle a eu droit à une communauté d'accueil.

"- Bennett ravie de te revoir." Dit Klaus en souriant.

"- Ce n'est pas partagé Klaus." répenda la sorcière.

"-Je savais que je t'ai manqué mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point" dit-il avec toujours un sourire au coin

"- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux" dit-elle voulant finir au plus vite.

"- J'ai besoin de ton pouvoir" dit il ne voulant pas dire plus.

"-En quoi peuvent-il t'aider" dit-elle curieuse mais un peu effrayer par le nouveau plan du vampire.

"- J'ai juste besoin que tu me lises une formule dans un endroit spécifique." Dit Klaus tout lui donnant la formule.

"- Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu appelles il y a plusieurs sorcier à tes cotés "dit-elle en regardant la feuille que lui donné Klaus et étant un peu confuse.

"-Je sais mais le problème c'est que j'ai essayé avec plusieurs sorciers avant toi et ça n'a pas marché donc j'ai dû me résoudre à t'appeler." Dit-il étant furieux du fait qu'il a besoin d'elle.

"- Et comment es-tu sûr qu'avec moi ça marchera." Dit elle en roulant les yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il est sur qu'avec lui ça fonctionnera

"- Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qu'elle sorcière tu es une Bennett la descendante d'une des plus grandes sorcières qui n'est jamais exister" dit il vexer par tous ces commentaire qu'il était obliger de faire à son ennemie qui a voulue le tuer plusieurs fois.

"-Merci pour tous ces compliment Klaus ça me touche venant de toi" dit la sorciere en tenant son cœur faisant semblant d'être ému.

"- Je l'adore cette fille" intervient kol en riant

"- Kol tait toi" dit son frère remonté.

"- On me donne pas d'ordre klaus" dit il furieux de la façon dont son frère lui a parlé en plus devant une étrangère

"- Ce n'est pas que ces scènes de ménage me dérange mais moi j'ai juste 17 ans et à 17 ans on a école donc si je manque encore une heure de cours je vais être collé et ça je ne le veut pas donc klaus si j'ai bien compris je dois t'aider puis tu partira d'ici avec toute ta folle famille on se retrouve ce soir vers 19h ici et je n'ai pas envie que mes amis le sachent" dit-elle en quittant la maison

"- J'adore de plus en plus cette fille je vais l'accompagné" dit kol en partant rattraper bonnie, ne laissant même pas le temps à son frère de dire quoi que soit

"- C'est quoi cette façon de partir sans même laisser le temps au gens de répondre "dit klaus énerver

Sa sœur ne l'écoutait pas elle était encore sous le choc

"- Est-ce que kol est entrain de draguer Bonnie Bennett" dit elle encore perdue

"- Oui en dirait dit-il mais il n'a aucune chance" continua le vampire original en rigolant trouvant cela marrant que son frère peut être que pour la première fois de sa vie il ne pourra pas avoir ce qu'il veut.

"- Oui" dit elle simplement partant laissant son frère à ses préoccupation.

Pendant ce temps bonnie se dépêcher pour ne pas rater encore une heure de cours, elle repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit klaus est ce qu'elle est aussi forte que cela pour que le vampire le plus puissant qui existe est besoin d'elle; elle avait peur de ne pas réussir et que par la colère de ne pas avoir eu ce qu'il voulait il décide de tuer des innocent ou pire ses proches.

"-Pourquoi une fille de 17 ans réfléchit elle autant" demanda kol la sortant de ses penser

"-A cause de ton idiot de frère qui ne veut pas nous laisser tranquille" dit la jeune fille ayant marre de tous ces problèmes.

"-On dirait qu'il la causait beaucoup de problème" dit il en riant

"-Comme si tu ne le savait pas dit elle avec mépris, et toi qu'est ce que tu me veux" dit elle méfiante

"-Juste parler" dit il simplement

"- Ah parce que les vampires savent parler avec leurs bouches dit elle faisant semblant d'être surprise, je croyais qu'ils parlaient juste avec leurs crocs et le sangs".

"- C'est vrai que la plus part du temps c'est comme ça mais quand la personne vaut la peine on utilise notre langue aussi pour parler mais aussi pour autres choses" dit il avec un sourire coquin.

"-Ah parce que moi je vaux la peine" dit elle surprise

"- Oui tu me plais bien" dit l'original simplement

"- Ah oui et ben tu peux toujours rêver alors parce que je ne sortirais jamais avec toi" dit elle avec un sourire au coin elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais malgré sa froideur et tous ce qui va avec, elle l'aime bien, peut être parce que pour une fois, il y avait quelqu'un qui s'intéresser à elle et non à une autre personnes.

" - Tu sais Bonnie j'ai vécue des siècles et des années et la seule chose que j'ai bien appris c'est de ne jamais dire jamais parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réservent".

" - Dans tes critères tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais aussi philosophe dit elle en le taquinant.

" - Oui je l'avais oublier" dit il en riant, il se surprit lui-même parce que cela faisait des siècle qu'il n'avait pas eu un rire aussi sincère que celui-ci il reprit son visage froid et continua à marcher à côté de Bonnie.

Bonnie avait vue son sourire qu'elle trouva magnifique et une seconde plus tard son visage devenue aussi glaciale que possible elle se demanda pourquoi il avait changé d'expression aussi soudain, mais lorsqu'elle regarda dans la même direction que lui elle comprit vite et elle se demanda comment allait elle s'en sortir de ce pétrin.

_**j'espere que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire laissez des coms **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis désolé du retard, ce chapitre est le chapitre le plus durs que j'ai écrit entre le manque d'inspiration, la fainéantise, manque de temps est bien ça fait que je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire.**

**Je l'ai fait plus long pour me faire pardonner et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que moi je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce chapitre.**

**Mlle Anonymous : j'espère que la réaction de Damon va te plaire, kol va jouer un rôle très important dans mon histoire donc tu le verras très souvent.**

**WhiteBlackGrey : Kol sera d'une grande aide pour Bonnie et Damon ne sera pas ravie la venue du vampire original j'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

**Saaraaah : ravie que ça te plaise et merci pour le commentaire, disant que je suis de plus en plus pessimiste de l'avenir de Bonnie dans la série.**

**Johanne : merci j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, ravie que l'arrivée de Kol t'ait plu.**

**Jenifael09 : voilà la suite j'espère qu'il va te plaire.**

* * *

Damon était en train de bouillir de l'intérieur alors que lui était mort d'inquiétude pour elle, pendant ce temps elle était en train de rire avec son pire ennemi comment pouvait elle lui sourire aussi facilement alors que lui il n'a jamais eu droit.

Il se demandait si elle savait vraiment qui il était car elle ne la jamais rencontré, mais même si elle ne l'a jamais rencontré comment pouvait-elle se faire séduire aussi facilement alors qu'elle était déjà avec quelqu'un. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bonnie dit Damon d'un ton durs et en prêtant aucune attention à celui qui était à côté d'elle.

-Damon dit simplement Bonnie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui? Ne regardant toujours pas Kol.

- On est entrain de parler, pourquoi? Répond la sorcière comme si c'était normal.

- Tu sais au moins à qui tu es entrain de parler dit-il excéder par sa réponse.

- Oui, elle le sait mais je pense que cela ne te regarde pas réponds kol à la place de la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle à ce que je sache tu ne t'appelle pas Bonnie dit-il encore plus énerver.

- Bon kol je te verrais plus tard OK? Dit-elle mettant fin à la discutions entre les deux hommes avant que ça ne dégénère.

- D'accord, on se voit plus tard princesse dit le vampire original tout en lui faisant un baise mains.

-OK dit-elle en rougissant.

En voyant cette scène Damon roula les yeux se demandant pourquoi elle rougit alors que normalement c'est un anévrisme qu'il devait recevoir.

-Comment peut tu fréquenté un gars comme lui demanda le vampire très énerver oubliant où il était.

-Je parle avec qui je veux ce n'est pas ton problème d'accord réponds la sorcière furieuse de la façon dont le vampire lui parle.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème dit-il furieux et lui prenant la main pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Oui répond simplement la sorcière.

-Bonnie, on est entrain de parler de Kol le vampire original le plus violent, sadique et impulsif que je connais il est pire que Klaus, dit-il en voulant rester le plus calme possible.

-Je sais de qui en parle mais il s'est montré très gentil avec moi donc je ne pense pas qu'il est aussi méchant que l'on dit dit-elle

Damon ne comprenait rien pourquoi le défend-t-elle, est ce que c'est la même Bonnie qui lui envoie des anévrismes pas possible à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontrent pour la simple raison qu'il est un vampire ça ce n'est pas possible il est entrain de rêver.

-Damon j'ai déjà raté un cours je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller donc je te laisse, dit bonnie voulant finir cette discutions au plus vite ne comprend elles-mêmes pourquoi elle défend le vampire original.

-Bonnie on n'a pas finie la discutions dit-il en colère.

-Damon je dois vraiment aller en cours dit elle ne voulant pas rater son prochain cours.

Voyant qu'elle voulait mettre fin à cette discutions, il décida de la laisser partir mais il devait continuer cette discutions.

-D'accord mais la discutions n'est pas finie répond le vampire ne voulant pas la mettre en colère encore une fois.

Cela fait 10 minutes que Bonnie était en cours et elle en avait déjà marre, elle repensait à la discutions qu'elle avait eu avec Kol, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il attirait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle aimerait le revoir et elle aimait sa compagnie, elle savait qu'il était un vampire et que c'est un orignal et ce qu'avait dit Damon était vrai mais elle se disait que peut être grâce à elle, il pourra changer comme Damon avait changé au contact d'Elena.

En parlant de lui elle devrait mettre fin à sa relation secrète avec lui toute de suite avant que ça ne dégénère c'est à dire avant qu'elle n'éprouve quelque chose pour lui c'est vrai que c'est quelque jours avec lui l'avait rendue heureuse mais elle savait que si elle continuer comme ça elle tomberait certainement amoureuse de lui et elle sait pertinemment que lui est et restera toujours amoureux d'Elena qui n'est autre que sa ma meilleur amie qui elle aussi à des sentiments pour le vampire.

Peut-être qu'un jour elle décidera enfin à lui avouer ses sentiments et qu'ils se mettront ensemble donc il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite cette relation bizarre. Bien au moins ce cours à servie à trouver les bons arguments qu'elle allait sortir à Damon ce soir lors de leurs discutions.

-Bonnie, je peux te voir ? Dit son professeur.

-Oui bien sûr dit Bonnie un peu inquiète.

-Ta moyenne à chuter ce mois-ci il t'est arrivé quelque chose dit-il un peu inquiet.

-Non Mr c'est juste quelque problème personnel que je dois résoudre, répond la lycéenne.

-D'accord tu sais que tu as raté le dernier examen, je sais que tu es bonne élève et que tu veux faire tes étude à Harvard donc je décidais de te donner une chance de remonter ta moyenne je veux que tu me fasses une dissertation sur la premières guerre mondial vue par les français, comment était la France à cette époque, le pouvoir en place, les habitant, leurs façons de voir la guerre, tu comprends ? dit-il tous doucement.

-Oui, merci Monsieur. Dit-elle ravie de faire monter sa moyenne et comme ça peut être que son père sera fière d'elle et que ces chances de partir de cette ville et de recommencer une nouvelle vie ne sont pas encore perdue.

-Je veux que tu le rendes dans deux jours, tu peux partir maintenant dit le professeur en prenant ses affaires.

-Merci monsieur et bonne journée dit-elle contente enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Bonnie avait rejoint Elena et Caroline pour aller manger.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il voulait le prof ? Demanda Elena

-Juste me parler de ma moyenne qui devient catastrophique, répond la sorcière

-Et bien si toi elle est catastrophique qu'est-ce que je peux dire de moi alors dit Caroline, tu es l'une des meilleurs élèves sinon la meilleur donc arrête de te stresser.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez les filles mais dans moins d'un an le lycée sera finie ce qui veut dire que je dois commencer à préparer mon avenir, mais avec tous ce qui nous arrives mes notes en chuter donc je dois vraiment réussir cet examen pour encore avec les chance de rentrer à Harvard, vous vous avez l'éternité pour faire ce que vous voulez alors que moi même si je suis une sorcière je n'ai pas ce temps et puis j'ai envie de faire des études, avoir un travail, un mari et des enfants, je veux tout ça vous comprenez, finit elle.

-Bien sûr qu'on comprend nous aussi il y a pas si longtemps on voulait la même chose dit Caroline un peu triste, se disant qu'elle n'allait jamais vivre tout ça mais comprend aussi qu'elles vont bientôt être séparé, elle voulait être égoïste et demander à Bonnie de rester avec elle, même si elle adore Elena, elle n'est pas Bonnie et à part les deux frères Salvatore personne ne l'intéresse. Plus elle pensait, plus elle se disait que dans pas si longtemps elle va se retrouver seul, sa mère, Bonnie, Tyler et Matt vont la quitter.

On voyant le visage de Caroline, Bonnie avait compris à quoi elle pensait

-Caroline, on va s'écrire ou mieux tu pourrais venir avec moi et Matt, tu sais comme ça on se quittera plus. Demanda Bonnie, c'est vrai elle le pense depuis longtemps, elle veut que Caroline vienne avec elle, c'est la seul famille qui lui reste avec son père.

-Tu voudras de moi-même à 40 ans lorsque tu commenceras à avoir toutes ses rides et une culotte de cheval, alors que moi je serais toujours avec ce corps de rêve. Dit-elle en riant et en montrant son corps.  
-Ah, on repensant peut être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée dit elle s'imaginant 40 ans.

-Non tu ne peux pas revenir sur ta parole je vais venir avec toi, tu es ma meilleur amie, et l'une des personne qui compte le plus pour moi, dit-elle en souriant.

-Une chose de fait, bon je dois vous laissez pour que ce beau rêve se réalise il faut d'abord que je réussisse cette dissertation, à tout à l'heure en embrassant Caroline et en faisant un signe à Elena.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qui venait de se passer, Bonnie et Caroline faisant des projets ensemble sans même l'inclure dedans, en fin ce sont ses amies aussi, comment peuvent elle parler comme si elle n'était que toutes les deux. Bonnie est sa meilleur amie, elle la proposer à Caroline de venir avec elle, alors qu'elle non. Elle avait envie de pleurer c'était trop pour elle.

«-C'est vrai qu'on a parlé de ça plusieurs fois mais je ne pensais pas que Bonnie était aussi sérieuse, je suis trop contente» dit caroline toute exciter par la nouvelle vie qui l'attend.

«-C'est une bonne idée Elena, non?» demanda Caroline toute excité.

«-Oui c'est une bonne idée» dit Elena les larmes aux yeux c'était trop pour elle.

«-Je dois y aller, on se retrouve après d'accord» rajouta la vampire, ne laissant même pas le temps à la vampire blonde de répondre.

Elle partait avec la vitesse vampirique vers le manoir des Salvatore.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as Elena» Demanda Stefan en voyant sa petite amie en pleure.

«-Il sait passer quelque chose.» Dit-il inquiet.

«-Non c'est rien rassure toi» Dit-elle en se mettant sur le canapé.

«-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive alors» Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras

«-Rien c'est juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai perdue l'amitié de Bonnie.» Dit-elle ensanglantant.

«Comment ça» Dit-il voulant comprendre

«-Tout à l'heure Bonnie et Caroline était entrain de parler de leurs avenir» Dit-elle en repensant à la scène.

«Et» demanda Stefan voulant qu'elle continue

«-Bonnie a demandée à Caroline de venir avec elle lorsqu'elle sera pris à Harvard, et moi elle m'a rien, c'est comme si je n'existais pas à ses yeux.»

«-C'est normal qu'elle veuille que Caroline vienne avec elle, elle n'a personne d'autre et elle sait que toi tu ne pourras pas y aller parce que si tu vas, cela voudrait dire que nous aussi on partira et tu sais que Bonnie ne supporte pas les vampires surtout Damon» Répond le vampire voulant la calmer et la consoler.

«-Tu crois vraiment». Dit Elena

«Oui, je crois que tu devrais parler avec.» dit-il en l'embrassant

«Il ne vaut mieux pas, même si c'est la raison elle aurait pu me le demander, je suis sa meilleur amie, si elle veut partir à Harvard avec sa nouvelle meilleur amie, ben qu'elle part je ne vais pas la retenir, c'est la meilleur chose qui puisse arriver je ne supporterais ses jugement et son caractère de merde.» Dit-elle en colère et vexer par l'attitude de son amie.

«Tu es incroyable Elena» Dit la personne qui avait tout entendue.

«Bonnie» Dit Elena surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendue et ne pas avoir sentie qu'elle était là.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici» continue Elena

«Quand je suis revenue à la cafétéria, j'ai demandais à Caroline où est ce que tu étais et elle m'avait dit que tu étais partie en pleurant, c'est là que je me suis aperçue de ce qui c'était passer donc j'ai laissé tous tomber pour venir parler avec toi parce que je m'inquiétais pour toi alors que toi tu t'en fous et je suis ravie de savoir ce que tu penses réellement de moi.» Dit-elle au bord des larmes et en en serrant les poignets.

«Bonnie». Dit-elle en voulant lui parler.

«Tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandée à Caroline de venir avec moi et pas à toi, c'est parce que tu ne m'a pas consoler pendant un mois par ce que je ne me sentais pas bien tu sais qui l'a fait Caroline, tu ne m'a pas harceler au téléphone parce que je n'ai pas répondue tu sais qui l'a fait dit-elle en sanglotant Caroline, c'est parce que tu n'es pas venue à 7h du matin en frappant à ma porte comme une malade pour avoir de mes nouvelles mais tu sais qui l'a fait Caroline, et c'est parce que tu as raillé de ta mémoire plusieurs années d'amitié pour des vampires et que ma grand-mère et ma mère sont mort à cause d'un de tes proches ou l'une de tes décision et tu sais qui ne l'a pas fait c'est Caroline et c'est parce que tu me considère comme une machine qui doit sauver ta vie au dépend des gens que j'aime, tu sais qui ne l'a pas fait Caroline, elle ne l'a pas fait et ne le fera jamais c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas demander de venir avec moi et même si je voulais que tu vienne tu ne serais pas venue par ce que je ne compte pas assez à tes yeux, je suis ni Stefan, ni Damon». Dit-elle en partant et en claquant la porte.

Pendant plusieurs Minutes Elena regarder la porte où Bonnie venait de sortir, tous ce que Bonnie avait dit été depuis que les deux vampires sont arrivé dans sa vie elle a délaissé Bonnie qui elle avait failli sacrifier sa vie pour elle. Elle savait que c'est pour toute ses raisons que Bonnie voulait quitter cette ville, que c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne avec elle mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, elle voulait montrer que son amitié avec Bonnie était toujours intact parce que toute meilleurs qui aurait vu cette scène, aurait été vexer c'est pour ça qu'elle avait réagi de la sorte mais maintenant elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire pour se faire pardonner et renouer les liens avec Bonnie,

«Je suis désolé mon amour de ce qui vient de se passer» Dit Stefan voulant la consoler.

«Non c'est rien j'ai envie d'être un peu seul, je rentre chez, je t'appelle d'accord.» Dit-elle en prenant son sac et en l'embrassant.

Bonnie était entrain de pensait à ce qui venait de se passer avec Elena, elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait de déballer tous ce qu'elle pensait et puis elle se dit si elle ne comprenait pas c'est que leurs amitié n'était pas aussi forte que ça.

«-Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois t'es dans tes pensées princesse?» Demanda le vampire original.

«-Ah, Kol tu m'as fait peur.» Répond Bonnie en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe pourquoi la sorcière la plus puissante pleure» Dit Kol voulant savoir pourquoi elle pleurait.

«-Je n'ai pas pleuré.» Répond Bonnie ne voulant pas qu'on la voit fragile.

«Ah oui ce n'est pas ce que dise tes yeux. Dit-il en la regardant.

«-C'est juste que je me suis disputé avec une amie » Dit Bonnie.

«-Elena Gilbert c'est ça».

«-Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça des fois, j'ai envie d'avoir une vie normal, sans les vampires et tous ce qui va avec». Dit-elle fatiguer par sa vie.

«-Et bien fait le». Répliqua Kol.

«-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire». Dit Bonnie ne comprenant pas de quoi parler le vampire.

«-Je veux dire est une vie normal, tu n'es pas obliger d'avoir la probation de qui que ce soit et surtout pas de Elena Gilbert parce qu'elle lorsqu'elle fait quelque chose elle ne te demande pas ton avis ou je me trompe». Poursuit le vampire orignal.

«-Non c'est vrai mais je ne veux pas laisser Caroline toute seule et il y a aussi ton frère qui veut que je l'aide, comment tu veux que j'ai une vie normal». Dit-elle en soufflant.

«-Et bien commence par faire ta dissertation» Dit-il simplement.

«Mais comment tu sais pour la dissertation». Dit-elle surprise.

«-Je suis resté au lycée après que je t'ai accompagné et je t'ai entendue parler avec tes amies» Dit-elle avec un sourire au coin.

«-Est ce que je dois avoir peur par le fait que tu m'espionne» Dit-elle en souriant.

«-Non c'est juste que ça faisait longtemps que je ne suis plus allé à un lycée et je voulais savoir si c'est toujours aussi chiant, et aussi pour capturer quelque proie» Dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

«-Ah oui j'ai oublié que tu étais un vampire dit-elle avec dégoût, je dois aller j'ai plein de truc à faire»

«-Je peux t'aider tu sais pour ta dissertation».

« -Et comment tu vas faire pour m'aider » Dit-elle.

« Je connais très bien la France et j'ai vécue pendant cette période en France donc il y a pas meilleur livre d'histoire sur France pendant la deuxième guerre mondial que moi ». Dit-il fière de lui

« Mais pourquoi tu m'aiderais » Dit-elle réticente avec cette idée.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit princesse, je t'aime bien et c'est aussi un plaisir de me remémorer cette époque » dit-il nostalgique.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui était aussi génial pour avoir une tête pareil. »

« Tous ses gens entrain de s'entre tuer est un vrai plaisir pour les vampires et surtout pour moi » dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

« Ah je comprends mieux » Dit-elle dégoûter parce qu'il venait de dire, mais Kol est une vrai référence peut être que ça lui permettra d'avoir une très bonne note.

« Je suis d'accord » Dit-elle, « je dois le rendre dans deux jours, aujourd'hui je vais me contenter d'internet et des livres d'histoire mais demain c'est OK » dit-elle en regardant l'heure.

« Demain c'est bon pour moi et où est ce qu'on se retrouve ».

« Je ne peux pas te faire rentrer chez moi et je ne veux pas aller chez toi, à la bibliothèque ce serait bien? »

« C'est bon pour moi donc on se voit demain princesse » Répond le vampire avec un sourire coquin.

« Tu sais c'est un rendez-vous pour travailler rien d'autre » Dit elle ne supportant pas ce sourire sur ces lèvres.

« Je sais chérie mais tu sais avec moi on sait jamais » Dit-il en partant ayant toujours ce sourire pervers.

« C'est juste un rendez-vous de travail » murmure-t-elle.

Ça faisait 2 heures que Bonnie travailler sur sa dissertation et elle en avait marre donc elle décida de prendre un petit encart pour se détendre.

En remontant elle était surprise de trouver Damon allongeait dans son lit.

« Damon » Dit Bonnie surprise.

« Salut ma petite sorcière préférée ». Répond le vampire avec un sourire pervers

« Je suis la seul sorcière que tu connais Damon ».Dit-elle en roulant les yeux.

« Mais tu es quand même ma préférée et tu sais pourquoi » Lui répond le jeune homme avec un sourire au coin.

« Qu'est ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ». Demanda la jeune fille pour changer de sujet, « tu ne devrais pas consoler Elena en ce moment » continua-t-elle amer en repensant à la discutions qu'elle a eu avec Elena.

« Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas l'air bien et elle ne voulait pas en parler tu sais quelque chose » Dit-il un peu inquiet.

« Je me suis disputé avec elle » Dit-elle simplement.

« À cause de moi » Dit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

« Pourquoi à cause de toi » Dit-elle ne comprenant pas

« Non pour rien » Dit-il ne voulant pas qu'elle sache ce qui s'est passé.

« OK » Dit elle ne voulant plus parler d'Elena.

« Donc tu t'es disputé avec Elena » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Oui mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ».

« Je vois » Dit-il voyant bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

« Changeant de sujet, on n'avait pas finie la discutions de ce matin, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu faisais avec ce débile » Dit-il avec dégoût et en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

« Je te le dis et je te le redis ce n'est pas ton problème donc laisse tomber » Dit elle ne comprend pas de quoi il se mêle.

« Comme ça tu sympathise avec l'ennemie et ce n'est pas mon problème ».

« Damon, je te l'ai déjà dit je peux me défendre donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et je pense que Kol est la dernière personne qui me fera du mal dit la sorcière en reculant.

« La dernière personne, tu ne comprends pas que c'est un original et que la seul chose qu'ils savent faire c'est faire mal » Dit-il de plus en plus en colère par la façon dont elle le défend.

« Je ne vois pas la différence entre vous deux, si on compare c'est toi la personne qui m'a fait le plus de mal et non Kol » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Qu'est que tu veux dire » Ne comprend pas où elle voulait en revenir.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire » Dit la jeune fille en s'allongeant.

« Donc tu fais plus confiance à ce vampire qu'à moi » Dit il n'aimant de moins en moins cette discutions.

« Non je dis juste que si j'ai pu te pardonner à toi pourquoi je ne laisserais pas une chance à Kol de me prouver qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne que tout le monde prétend ».

« Il te plaît » Dit-il toujours en colère.

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit-elle rapidement.

« Mais bien sûr c'est pour ça que tu le défends » Dit le vampire de plus en plus jaloux.

« Il ne me plaît pas mais même si il me plaît ça ne te regarde pas » Répondit-elle froidement.

« Comment ça, ça ne me regarde pas, je te signale qu'on sort ensemble » Dit-il en colère.

« On sort ensemble ? » Surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je crois » lui-même surpris parce qu'il venait de dire.

« Damon, nous c'est juste une histoire de sexe, tu es toujours amoureux d'Elena et je n'ai pas envie d'être la fille qui te consolera jusqu'à ce qu'Elena fasse son choix ».

« Tu n'es pas cette personne et tu ne le seras jamais parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi et je pense que toi aussi, pourquoi on ne rend pas notre relation exclusive » Dit il ne voulant pas perdre, la seul chose qui le rend heureux en ce moment.

« Tu as des sentiments pour moi » dit-elle un peu surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi, je sais juste que je me sens bien avec toi » Ne savant pas quoi dire d'autre « et toi ? »

« Je ressens la même chose » Dit-elle simplement.

« Donc laissant le temps faire, et revenant au plus important » Dit-il avec un sourire coquin en s'allongeant sur elle.

Oui tu as raison dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, mais au dernier moment elle tournait la tête sur le côté. Il s'arrêta un instant, puis entreprit de poser ses lèvres sur la nuque de la jeune sorcière.

Un frisson la parcourra lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur sa nuque, bloquant son corps contre le sien, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe, Damon embrassa Bonnie avec ardeur, elle lui avait manqué, beaucoup manqué, il adorait la voir frissonner grâce à son seul toucher. Alors que Damon commença à enlever le pull de Bonnie, celle-ci lui donna un petit anévrisme pour qu'il arrête de faire ce qu'il faisait.

« T'es mal » Cria le vampire en tenant sa tête.

« Désolé mais c'est la seul façon que j'ai trouvé pour t'empêcher de continue ».

« Pourquoi » demanda-t-il confus.

« Je dois vraiment finir cette dissertation donc laisse-moi travailler» dit-elle en souriant devant la tête de Damon.

« Donc tu mets fin à tout ça à cause d'une disserte ». Demanda-t-il en boudant.

« Je suis désolé mais je dois vraiment finir cette dissertation d'histoire pour espérer partir à Harvard ».

« Parce que tu veux aller à Harvard » Dit-il surpris.

« Oui si je suis pris l'année prochaine je serais à Harvard avec Matt et Caroline » Dit-elle en prenant son livre d'histoire.

« Ah oui parce que les deux blondie vont venir avec toi, et elle va faire comment pour être accepter parce que si c'est grâce à ses capacité intellectuels c'est déjà mort » Dit-il en riant.

« Damon » Dit-elle outré, je pense que tu sous-estime Caroline c'est la meilleur personne que je connaisse.

« Oui mais niveau cerveau il lui manque quelque neurone pour la faire accepter par Harvard ».

« Elle vient avec moi parce qu'elle ne veut pas rester seule et que je lui proposais » Dit-elle voulant changer de sujet.

« Elle ne sera pas seul » Dit le vampire.

« Ah oui elle sera avec qui, Elena passe son temps soit avec toi ou Stefan, Tyler part aussi » Dit-elle tout en feuilletant son livre.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu exagère, donc vous allez laisser votre meilleur amie toute seul » Dit-il un peu surpris par le discours de Bonnie.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de ma vie et laisser Elena s'occuper de la sienne » Répond la sorcière.

« Comment vous pouvez laisser vos meilleurs amis seule avec tous les problèmes qu'elle a ».

« Donc tu veux dire qu'on doit sacrifier nos vies pour qu'Elena vive » Dit-elle en colère.

« Bien sûr que non » Dit Damon surprit par la colère de Bonnie.

« Tu devrais partir » Demanda Bonnie qui était de plus en plus en colère.

« Bonnie » Dit le vampire encore surpris par sa colère.

« Je t'ai dit de sortir » Dit-elle en le jetant par la fenêtre avec ses pouvoirs.

« T'es folle » Cria le vampire surpris et en colère par ce qu'elle venait de faire.

« La différence entre toi et Kol c'est que lui il m'avait dit de penser à moi alors que toi tu veux que je me sacrifie encore et toujours pour Elena » murmura la jolie métisse en repensant à la conversation qu'elle a eu avec le vampire original ce matin.

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous avez penser et si quelqu'un à des suggestions pour la suite dit le moi**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tous le monde je suis désolé pour le retard je n'ai pas d'excuse donc je ne donne pas. Merci à tous ce qui ont envoyée des message me demandant si j'allais continuer c'est grâce à vous que j'ai trouver la motivation de continuer cette histoire et je la finirais meme si je ne sais pas quand et comment parce que je suis le genre de fille bordelique qui fait tout à la derniere minute et j'envie les gens qui peuvent faire des planning et s'y tienne moi je n'arrive pas, mais bon je pense que je ne suis pas la seule.**

**Spoil**

**Pour les gens qui ont regarder la fin de la saison, ils sont peut etre comme moi furieuse et frustré par la façon dont bonnie est morte je deteste vraiment Julie plec, au lieux de faire de BOnnie un très beau personnage elle a rendue pathetique, si elle voulait qu'elle meurt elle aurait pu la tuer en la faisant combattre contre SIlas ou Klaus mais non une vie pathetique= mort pathetique.**

**Je pense comme la plus part des fan de Bonnie ( meme si ils sont pas beaucoup mais comme on dit c'est la qualité et non la quantité qui compte) je ne regardais plus la serie sauf si par miracle elle revient mais on m'a dit que l'actrice qui joue BOnnie n'a pas signée pour la saison prochain donc je pense que c'est mort.**

**Bonne lecture et désolé pour l'orthographe comme vous le savez le français et moi ça fait 2.**

* * *

Bonnie était toujours aussi furieuse contre Damon, comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'elle était égoïste, elle ne devait même pas être surprise de ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'est Damon qui est prêt à sacrifier n'importe qu'elle vit pour Elena, elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi mais elle avait espéré que peut être après ce qu'ils ont vécu ces derniers temps, il lui aurait dit autre chose que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, qu'aux lieu de se mettre en colère parce qu'elle devait laisser Elena seule, il aurait eu de la peine parce qu'elle allait lui manquer et qu'il lui aurait demandé de rester parce qu'il tenait à elle c'est ça qu'elle voulait entendre de sa bouche mais la première chose à laquelle il la pensait c'est Elena et toujours Elena.

Bonnie repensait à ce qu'elle venait de penser, elle espérait que Damon la retienne ce n'est pas possible comment peut-elle pensait ça. C'est Damon le mec qui a tué presque toute la famille qui lui rester et qui amoureux de sa meilleur amie et elle est en train de tomber amoureuse de lui si ce n'est déjà fait.

Ce n'est pas possible pensa-t-elle, elle, amoureuse de Damon, en disant cela des larmes coulaient sur son visage

Comment a-t-elle fait pour tomber dans cette situation?

Tandis que Bonnie était en train de penser à Damon celui-ci se repensait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, i peine un minutes, ils étaient en train de s'embrasser et maintenant il se trouve par terre dans son jardin avec un mal de tête. Il voulait remonter pour lui parler et savoir pourquoi elle a fait ça mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter il ravisa en entendant la dernière phrase qu'elle a prononcé. Il était choquer comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il voulait qu'elle se sacrifie pour Elena après ce qu'ils ont vécu ses dernières semaines et qu'il venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle.

Peut-être qu'ils sont allés un peu vite dans leur relation et le fait qu'elle veuille partir à la fin de l'année veut dire qu'elle ne ressent rien pour lui.

Alors comme ça Kol est devenue le nouvel ami de Bonnie et elle lui fait assez confiance pour lui parler de son avenir, il devrait mettre de l'ordre, tout d'abord dire à ce vampire sanguinaire de ne plus s'approcher de Bonnie puis parler à Bonnie de leur relation.

Alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer Damon aperçue son frère qui était dans le noir en train de boire.

« Qu'est ce qui a pu arriver à Saint Stefan pour boire? » Demanda l'ainé des Salvator

« Damon ce n'est pas le moment. » Répond le cadet.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe » dit-il un peu inquiet de voir son frère aussi mal.

« Bonnie ne t'a pas parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avec Elena » dit-il sans le regarder.

« De quoi tu parles. » Demande le vampire qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je parle de la dispute entre Bonnie et Elena »répond Stefan toujours avec un verre à la main.

« Elena et Bonnie ce sont disputer et pourquoi? » Dit-il curieux.

« Disant qu'Elena a fait une gaffe » répond simplement Stefan.

« Et c'est quoi cette gaffe? » De plus en plus impatient de la façon dont Stefan lui parle.

« Je crois que Bonnie veut quitter la ville avec Caroline et elle n'a pas demandé à Elena de venir avec elle et elle a mal prit. » Continua Stefan.

« Et pourquoi elle ne veut pas qu'Elena vienne avec elle, » demanda le vampire ne comprend plus rien parce que la bonnie qu'il connaissait a failli mourir pour sa meilleur il y a pas si longtemps.

« Ce n'est pas Elena qu'elle ne veut pas mais ceux qui vont l'accompagner, » dit-il un peu triste de la tournure des événements.

« Tu veux dire nous »demanda-t-il de plus en plus intéresser par cette conversation.

« Oui surtout toi je crois »dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

« Et donc Elena la mal prit, » demanda le vampire voulant comprendre.

« Oui et elle a dit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire et je crois que Bonnie ne va pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement la petite sorcière » demanda le vampire en espérant comprendre l'attitude de sa sorcière et le pourquoi elle l'a jeté de sa chambre.

Stefan lui raconta toute la dispute entre les deux filles

« Je crois qu'elle a raison et je pense qu'à la fin de l'année notre petit groupe sera réduit à 3 »

Continua Stefan, n'aimant la tournure des évènements même si il ne les connaît pas assez longtemps il sait habituer à eux pour lui c'est comme une deuxième famille et le fait que bonnie ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec eux lui faisait mal.

« Tu ne crois pas que notre groupe a toujours été comme ça » dit simplement Damon, se rendant compte que s'il avait été à la place de bonnie il aurait fait exactement la même chose. Il méritait bien l'anévrisme et la façon dont elle avait jeté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là. » Lui demanda Stefan ne comprend pas ce que voulait dire son frère.  
« Ça toujours été comme ça, nous trois puis lorsqu'on a eu besoin de l'un d'eux on les appelait » dit-il simplement.

« Ça te fait vraiment rien que les autres partent. » Demanda le petit frère des Salvatore.

« Non je pense que c'est mieux pour eux » dit-il en pensant à Bonnie

« C'est mieux pour eux ou pour toi » demanda Stefan, voyant que son frère de disait pas la vérité

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, » dit-il sur la défensive.

« Je sais ce qui se passe entre toi et Bonnie » répond Stefan

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre Bonnie et moi » dit-il en espérant que ce n'est pas à quoi il pense.

« Damon »répond son frère sachant pertinemment qu'il savait de quoi il était en train de parler.

« Il n'y a rien entre nous » dit-il de plus en plus agacer.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation de ce matin. » répond Stefan avec un sourire au coin.

« Quoi tu m'espionne maintenant, » dit-il en le prenant par le col de sa chemise.

« Non Elena avait oublié son devoir ce matin ici et je suis allé le chercher, et lorsque je suis revenue au lycée je vous ai surpris en train de vous disputer et j'ai écouté votre conversation juste pour savoir si je devais intervenir ou non. » dit Stefan ne comprend pas la réaction de Damon.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ce qui passe entre nous » dit-il en partant.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal c'est une fille bien. » Demanda Stefan.

« Je crois que c'est le contraire » dit-il partant. Damon en avait marre pourquoi tout le monde pense qu'il va toute les faire souffrir alors qu'à chaque fois c'est lui qui trinque.

Le lendemain matin Bonnie était de mauvais poile elle n'avait pas finie sa disserte. Elle espérait que Kol serait d'une grande aide pour elle sinon elle pouvait dire adieu à l'université de son rêve.

Alors qu'elle venait juste d'arriver à la bibliothèque, elle était surprise elle-même de se retrouver devant le vampire à qui elle ne devait plus pensait.

« Damon qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » demanda la sorcière en évitant de le regarder.

« Bonjour à toi aussi ma petite sorcière, je vais bien merci et toi ça va depuis hier » répond Damon n'aimant pas la façon dont bonnie lui a parlé et le fait qu'elle ne le regardait même pas lorsqu'elle lui parlait.

« Damon » murmura Bonnie.

« Oui Bonnie » répond Damon avec le sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Bonnie de plus en plus en colère.

« À ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on fait à la Bibliothèque ? »Demanda le vampire Salvator avec un sourire au coin, il savait pertinemment qu'il rendait fou sa petite sorcière mais il adorait ça.

« Damon » cria la jeune métisse ne supportant plus la façon dont Damon répond à sa question.

« Oui Bonnie » répond le vampire mais il s'arrêtait toute suite car il venait juste de recevoir un anévrisme de la part de sa petite sorcière.

« Arrête toute suite sorcière » demanda le vampire en se tenant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Damon » redemanda la sorcière encore énervé.

« Je voulais te parler d'hier. » dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Je ne veux pas en parler » répond la jeune métisse toujours furieuse.

« Mais moi j'en ai envie, pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu t'es disputer avec Elena hier soir ? » demanda le vampire mais lorsqu'elle a vu les yeux de Bonnie, il se demandait si elle avait eu raison de poser cette question.

« Et en quoi cela te concerne le fait que je me suis disputé avec ma meilleure amie » dit-elle en colère, elle croyait qu'il a allé s'excuser mais elle sait encore tromper il voulait juste parler d'Elena.

« Je… » Commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Bonnie

« Je ne veux rien savoir et en ce qui concerne Elena ne t'inquiète pas je vais l'aider de mieux que je peux jusqu'à mon départ, et non je ne compte pas l'abandonner si elle a besoin de mon aide je l'aiderais » dit-elle lasser de devoir se justifier sur le fait qu'elle décide d'avancer sans eux.

« Bonnie…. » Dit-il lasser lui aussi par son attitude et par la façon dont elle lui parler alors qu'il y a 24h elle avouait qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et il ne voulait pas que leurs relation soit comme il y a quelque mois. « Je ne veux pas que notre relation redevienne comme elle était, je te l'ai dit hier que j'avais des sentiments pour toi donc ne me parle pas comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant » dit le vampire en la regardant tristement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement Damon » demanda Bonnie ne voulant pas comprendre parce que si elle avait bien entendue il était en train de lui demander de ne pas le quitter.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare à cause de ce qui sait passer hier soir je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifie pour Elena mais c'est juste que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu voulais quitter Elena dit-il _et moi aussi après tous ce qu'on a vécu ses dernier mois _pensa-t-il mais il ne lui dirait jamais parce qu'il était sûr que Bonnie n'avait pas autant de sentiments, pas au point de laisser son avenir et rester avec lui.

Bonnie ne savais pas quoi penser à chaque fois Damon la surprenait, il ne disait jamais ce qu'elle attendait qu'il dise c'est ce qu'elle aimait chez lui aussi, son plan est tomber à l'eau elle ne pouvait pas le quitter alors qu'il venait de lui avouer qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et de plus elle ne pourrait pas parce que malgré ces crainte et ses doute elle voulait essayer, il ne reste que quelque mois et après elle partira et là elle est sûr qu'elle allait l'oublier.

Damon regarda sa petite sorcière se demandant à quoi elle pensait.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Damon » annonça la jolie métisse

« Dit que toi aussi tu prouves la même chose et que tu ne vas mettre fin à notre relation » dit-il un peu nerveux mais sans le montrer.

Bonnie sourit, on dirait qu'il la connait bien.

« Pourquoi tu souris » dit-il surpris

« Comment tu sais que je voulais mettre fin à notre relation » dit-elle avec un sourire aux coins

« Je te connais je sais que dès que tu as un problème tu veux t'en débarrasser le plus vite possible et moi aussi j'y ai pensé » dit-il en lui prenant la main

« Ah oui »dit-elle surprise qu'il soit autant sincère avec, « et pour quoi tu ne l'as pas fait alors » dit-elle curieuse

« Parce que les sentiments que j'ai pour toi son plus fort qu'une petite dispute, et aussi parce que je sais que si je le fais je vais le regretter » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras en embrassant son front.

Bonnie était heureuse parce qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose, elle souriait à cet instant elle était heureuse et ça grâce à Damon

« Merci » dit-elle en mettant terme au silence

« Pourquoi » dit-il surpris

« Merci d'être venue me voir et de m'avoir dit toute ses choses, merci de t'être livrer à moi je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile parce que je ressens exactement la même chose que toi et je ne voulais pas te le dire la première alors merci d'avoir fait le premier pas, » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

« De rien » dit-il heureux lui aussi d'avoir pris l'initiative de lui parler franchement et d'avoir dépassé la crainte d'être encore rejeter.

« Je dois y aller » dit-elle en souriant «

« Pourquoi je me disais que peut être qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble » dit-il un peu contrarier

« Je ne peux pas je n'ai pas finie ma dissertation d'hier à cause d'une certaine personne qui m'a énerver » dit-elle avec un sourire au coin

« Et si cette personne se faisait pardonner en t'aidant avec ta disserte » dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue

« Sa aurait été un plaisir mais il y a kol qui sait proposer et je pense qu'il est déjà à l'intérieur » dit-elle en regardant le bâtiment en face d'elle.

« Quoi » dit Damon furieux

« Je disais que… » Bonnie n'a pas eu le temps de finir car Damon l'avait déjà interrompu

« Je sais ce que tu as dit mais moi je ne veux pas que tu le vois » demanda-t-il jaloux

« Pourquoi » dit un surprise par Damon elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il montre ce qu'il ressent

« Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est un originel et tu sais ce qu'ils peuvent faire quand il s'y mette donc s'il te plait ne l'approche plus ». dit-il voulant à tout prix la convaincre de ne plus voir Kol.

« Oui mais il m'avait promis de m'aider » dit-elle en faisant la mou

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux, de quoi parle ta disserte » demanda-t-il voulant l'empêcher de voir kol, il voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et ça le surprenait, alors que lui il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle est confiance en lui, ce maudit originel ne lui a fallu que quelque heures pour qu'elle est une total confiance en lui.

« C'est sur la deuxième guerre mondiale » dit-elle contente qu'il veuille l'aider

« J'adore cette époque » dit Damon se souvenant de la France à cette époque

« Pourquoi » dit-elle curieuse voulant savoir plus sur Damon

« Disant que cette époque pour les vampires c'était le paradis » Répond le vampire nostalgique de cette époque.

« Ah oui » dit-elle en souriant se demander comment une époque aussi noire peut être le paradis

« Oui avec tous les morts et tous le sang qu'il y avait à cette époque c'était l'une des meilleures époques pour le vampires. »

« Kol m'a fait le même discours on dirait que tous les vampires que j'appréciés ont eu vie noir dit-elle plus à elle-même qu'à Damon.

« Ne me met dans le même sac que psychopathe » dit-il énerver qu'elle le mettre au même niveau avec un vampire qu'elle ne connait que depuis quelque jours, il enleva la main de bonnie qui était enlacer avec la sienne et il décida de partir. Bonnie regarda Damon partir se traitant d'idiote pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle parle de kol alors qu'il venait juste de se réconcilier, elle se détestait en ce moment même elle devait le rattraper sinon pour s'excuser de s'être comporter comme un âne.

Elle décida de se téléporter dans le manoir des Salvatore le devoir et kol ce serait pour plus tard.

* * *

Elle a fait le mauvais calcule puisqu'elle tomba dans la chambre de Stefan non elle était dans la salle de bain avec un Stefan qui était en train de danser tout en se douchant. Lorsqu'il se tourna il cria de surprise en découvrant bonnie en train de le regarder avec la bouche ouverte

« Bonnie ? » cria Stefan ayant eu peur en le voyant « qu'est-ce que tu fais ici » lui demanda-t-il perdu essayant de cacher son intimité

« Désolé Stefan je me suis trompé d'endroit » dit-elle en se tournant et en fermant les yeux, « je suis vraiment désolé » bégaie-t-elle.

Damon était toujours en colère contre sa sorcière mais pourquoi elle lui a parlé de lui. Il avait décidé de rester dans le manoir jusqu'elle vienne lui demander pardon mais un crie le fait sortie de ses penser c'était Stefan qui crier. Damon se précipita dans la chambre de son frère ne le trouvant pas, il rentra dans la douche il resta immobile il ferma les yeux puis il les ouvra non ce n'était pas une hallucination c'est bien sa bonnie qui était dans la salle de bain de son frère qui lui était tout nu.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici » dit-il en colère

«Bonnie et Stefan se retournèrent au même temps découvrant Damon sur le seuil de la porte

« Damon » murmura bonnie.

« Je... » Dit-elle toute rouge et embarrasser par cette situation

« Je me suis trompé d'endroit lorsque je me suis téléporté » dit-elle toute timide

« Je vois » dit simplement Damon toujours en colère contre elle mais au fond de lui il était heureux elle avait suivie donc cela veut dire qu'il comptait pour elle.

Bonnie voyait bien que Damon était encore en colère contre lui elle le regardait essayant de déchiffrait s'il ressentait, ils se regardaient dans les yeux elle essayant de lui montrer qu'elle était désolé et lui essayant de paraitre le plus froids possible parce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle ne sera pas pardonner aussi facilement

Pendant ce temps Stefan était tout nu dans la douche essayant de cacher son intimité, il se demanda ce qu'il se passait parce que cette situation était grotesque.

« Damon » cria Stefan voulant qu'il sorte de sa chambre

« Oui » Stefan répond simplement Damon

« Sort d'ici » dit-il en colère d'être humilier de la sorte

Bonnie regarda Stefan surprise c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Stefan criait, elle regardait oubliant dans qu'elle situation il était.

Voyant le regarde de Damon et Bonnie Stefan cria encore une fois le demandant de sortir sinon ils allaient le payer très cher.

Ne voulant pas contrarier son frère et surtout voyant comment bonnie le regarder, il prit la main de bonnie et ils sortaient ensemble de la chambre de Stefan, Damon remmena bonnie dans sa chambre.

Voyant que bonnie ne parlait pas Damon l'appela, il se demandait si elle n'était pas traumatiser parce qu'il venait de se passer

Bonnie se remémora toute la scène lorsqu'elle était dans la chambre de Stefan et elle éclata de rire, Damon était surpris par ce changement d'attitude.

« Damon dit-elle entre deux rires, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer » dit-elle toujours en riant.

« Je ne sais pas mais Stefan n'avait pas l'air content « dit-il en souriant lui aussi

« Est-ce que je viens juste de voir Stefan tout nu en train de crier » dit-elle en riant, « c'est la première fois que je l'entends crier » dit-elle d'habitude il est si calme

« C'est aussi la dernière fois que tu le verras nue » dit-il un peu jaloux

« Oh je vais me faire tuer par Elena » dit-elle en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait vu

« Oui mais pas que par Elena mais aussi par un petit ami super jaloux » dit-il en souriant

« Ah oui » dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

« Oui » dit en la regardant avancer et mais il recula, bonnie se stoppa elle se demanda pourquoi il a reculé mais voyant sa tête il attendait à des explications

« Damon » commença-t-elle « je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé de kol, je suis venue m'excuser » dit-elle en avançant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial » demanda Damon voulant comprendre.

« Qui ? » dit-elle ne comprend pas sa question

« Kol je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus pour que tu me compare à lui alors que vous connaissez que depuis quelque jours. »

Bonnie voyait bien que Damon était blesser, elle se traita d'idiote de l'avoir blessé alors qu'elle a eu droit à une belle déclaration.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait sentir qu'il avait la même importance dans mon cœur que toi » dit-elle en lui prenant la main elle voulait aller doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. « Je tiens beaucoup à toi Damon » lui dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, il voyait qu'elle était sincère ses yeux ne montaient pas. « C'est juste que j'aie peur que ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi deviennent encore plus fort et si c'est le cas je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Lui dit-elle voulant être sincère.

« Parce que dans quelque mois je ne serais plus ici et je sais pertinemment que toi tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme je pourrais t'aimer donc j'essaye de ne pas trop m'attacher à toi ».

« Tu ne devrais pas » dit simplement Damon, comprend Bonnie parce que lui aussi ressentait la même chose mais il avait décidé d'avancer, parce qu'elle le rendait heureux cela fait des années qu'il avait plus ressentie ce sentiments de bonheur, il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Quoi » dit bonnie ne comprend pas ce qu'il voulait dire

« Je te dis que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce que tu ressens parce que je ressens la même chose que toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Damon » demanda bonnie en mettant sa main sur son front

Damon la regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprend pas ce qu'elle voulait dire

« Ce matin tu viens t'excuser ce qui assez rare, de plus tu me fais presque une déclaration donc je me demande ce qui t'arrive » dit-elle en souriant « si je dois dès maintenant chercher un antidote pour te guérir » ajoute-t-elle.

« Tu m'as ensorceler » répond Damon en souriant en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Je te signale que c'est toi qui voulait que je le fasse moi la première fois je n'étais pas dans mon état normal lorsqu'elle je l'ai fait » dit elle se souvenant de leurs première fois.

« C'est vrai mais le sort que tu m'as fait cette nuit-là est toujours présent et je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote pour ça. Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, puis la prit dans ses bras et la remmena sur le lit.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la vie Elena broyait du noir elle s'en voulait de s'être comportait de la sorte avec Bonnie elle ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner, de plus elle l'a trouvée de plus en plus distante elle, c'est pourquoi elle a appelait caroline voulant savoir ce qui se passait.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Elena » demanda caroline en regardant sa meilleure amie qui était dans ses pensées

« Je me suis disputer avec bonnie et je lui dis des trucs que je ne pensais et je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner ».

« Et pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées » demanda Caroline parce que c'est rare les dispute entre Bonnie et elle.

« Elle m'a entendue lorsque je parlais avec Stefan sur le fait qu'elle voulait partir avec toi et Matt à la fin de l'année et j'étais contrarier parce qu'elle ne m'a pas inclue dans ses projets futur ».

« Je comprends » dit simplement caroline « mais il faut aussi essayer de comprendre Bonnie elle perdue toute sa famille, son père n'est pas là, son ex petit ami la trompait avec un fantôme et elle a failli mourir plusieurs donc tu dois comprendre qu'elle veuille reconstruire sa vie en dehors de Mystic Halls ».

« Je comprends caroline mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi elle veut le faire sans moi, j'ai tellement perdue à causes des tous ce surnaturelle et le fait que je sois la Double Petrova je ne veux la perdre elle aussi. » Elle finit en larme.

« Je sais » dit caroline en la prenant dans ses bras « tu ne vas pas la perdre elle veut juste recommencer une nouvelle vie et je suis sûr que tu en fais partie et que tu feras toujours partie de sa vie ».

« Merci » répond Elena heureuse.

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Elena on est les meilleurs amies. » Dit Caroline même si elle se sentait plus proche de Bonnie que d'Elena depuis quelque temps.

« Bon, maintenant bouge-toi de ce lit et va t'excuser auprès de Bonnie » dit le vampire blonde en la tirant de son lit.

* * *

Bonnie et Damon était toujours sur le lit de dernier en train de s'embrasser, alors que le vampire essaya d'enlever la chemise de la sorcière celle-ci lui donna un petit anévrisme pour le stopper.

« Eh mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive » dit-il en tenant sa tète

« Damon je te l'ai dis je dois vraiment finir la dissertation alors pousse toi pour que j'y aille ».

« Et où est ce que tu vas » demanda Damon

« Je vais à la bibliothèque pour travailler » dit-elle en remettant sa chemise en ordre.

« Ce n'est pour voir Kol » dit-il irrité

« Damon » répond la jeune fille

« Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ici » dit il ne voulant pas qu'elle parte, « tu as la bibliothèque et les journaux de Stefan ».

« Tu penses que Stefan sera d'accord » dit bonnie

« Mais il sera d'accord, on parle de Stefan là »

« Je ne sais pas avec la scène de la douche, il est peut être furieux » dit elle s'en voulant de ce qui sait passer.

« On parle de Stefan, tu seras la dernière personne à qu'il en voudrait crois-moi si tu lui demande il va t'aider ».

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui aller m'aider ».sourit elle

« Je t'aiderais bien mais si tu veux avoir une très bonne note vaux mieux travailler avec Stefan »

« Tu feras tous pour que je ne vois plus kol » demanda bonnie

« Oui je ne l'aime et la façon dont il te regardait la dernière fois montre que tu lui plait »

« Tu devrais être content ta copine plait » dit bonnie en s'essayant sur ses genoux

Damon la regardait surpris.

« Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça » elle demandait au vampire qui la regardait toujours surpris

« Ta copine » il répond simplement le vampire

« Quoi » demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu viens juste de dire que tu étais ma copine » sourit le vampire contant du nouveau statue de sa sorcière préféré.

« C'est vrai… non ? » dit-elle en l'embrassant

« Oui tu es ma copine donc personne ne doit t'approcher et tu n'as le droit de toucher que le corps de l'homme plus sexy de cette ville ». dit-il en embrassant le bout de son nez.

« Ah oui » dit-elle en se levant pour partir

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais » demanda Damon

« Tu viens juste de dire que je n'ai le droit de toucher que le corps de l'homme le plus sexy de cette ville, je vais voir Stefan alors » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ah oui » dit-il en se levant et s'approcha d'elle, tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire.

« C'est vrai » dit-elle en reculant se demandant ce qu'il allait faire

« Arrête de mentir tu ne peux pas me résister » dit-elle avec un sourire au coin et en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains pour l'embrasser

« Tu crois » elle répond en souriant

« Oui » dit-il

« Je crois que c'est toi qui ne peux pas résister » dit-elle en s'approchant ses lèvres de celle de Damon mais alors qu'il restait que quelque centimètre la jeune sorcière tourna la tête et ouvra la porte

« On verra le quel de nous deux résistera plus longtemps » dit-elle en sortant contente d'elle mais elle-même n'étant pas sûr qu'elle pourrait résister longtemps.

Damon souri elle voulait jouer à ce jeux, elle a allé perdre personne ne résiste à Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie était maintenant en bas, Stefan était dans le salon en train de boire un bon café, Bonnie se sentait gêner comment elle allait expliquer tous ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Stefan souriait en voyant Bonnie mal à l'aise, il ne l'aiderait pas cette fois, il voulait avoir sa vengeance. Il avait écouté la conversation entre Bonnie et Damon, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher, il était surpris, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Damon et bonnie avait de tels sentiments l'un pour l'autre et que cela durait depuis quelque mois, il avait bien caché. Stefan était contant pour son frère lui aussi mérite d'être heureux.

« Ah Bonnie tu es encore là » demanda Stefan

« Oui je suis désolé de ce qui sait passer tout à l'heure » bégaie t elle

« Ce n'est rien, tu es resté dans la chambre de Damon 2h juste pour me dire ça » continua Stefan ayant un sourire au coin

« Non » dit-elle honteuse c'est que « Damon et moi on a… »

Stefan ne lui laissa pas le temps de continua

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Bonnie il t'a fait quelque chose » dit-il en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules, « je voulais venir mais je me suis dit si il faisait quelque chose tu allais crier et je viendrais toute suite », continua Stefan avec une envie de rigoler en voyant la tête de Bonnie qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Arrête Stefan » demanda son grand frère » tu sais exactement pourquoi Bonnie est venue dans ma chambre »

« Quoi » dit bonnie perdue

« Stefan sait pour nous » répond Damon

« C'est vrai » demanda Bonnie à Stefan

« Oui, je voulais juste me venger de toute à l'heure » dit un peu honteux.

« Et toi tu ne pouvais pas me le dire » demanda bonnie a Damon

« Non parce que c'était drôle à regarder » répond Damon en souriant

« Ah oui dit-elle en lui donnant un petit anévrisme

« Arrête bonnie »

« Pourquoi j'arrêterais alors que je trouve ça drôle » dit-elle en continuant à lui donner des petits anévrismes

« Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas moi qui lui avait dit, il a su tous seul ».

« Vous êtes vraiment ensemble » demanda Stefan en les regardant comme si ils étaient des aliens

« Oui » dit bonnie timidement ne savant pas comment Stefan allait le prendre de plus c'est la première fois qu'elle disait à quelqu'un.

« Félicitation » dit Stefan voyant que Bonnie était mal à l'aise, « Elena et Caroline sont au courant » demanda Stefan

« Non et j'aimerais que tu le dises a personne s'il te plait ».

« D'accord mais tu devrais le faire elles ne seront pas contentes si elles apprennent par quelqu'un d'autre » dit simplement Stefan

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires » répond Damon ne voulant pas que Bonnie culpabilise

« Tu as raison mais je préfère prendre le temps ».

« D'accord » dit Stefan » même si je ne sais pas ce que tu trouves » sourit-il.

« Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je lui trouve » dit bonnie en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

« Je suis encore là » dit Damon.

« Stefan tu pourras m'aider à faire ma dissertation s'il te plait » dit bonnie en changeant de sujets

« Oui bien sûr on peut aller à la bibliothèque » dit-il en passant sa main sur le dos de la sorcière.

« Je suis encore là » dit Damon se sentant exclue.

« C'est sur quoi ta disserte Bonnie » demanda Stefan en ignorant encore Damon

« C'est sur la deuxième guerre mondiale vue par les français » répond la sorcière en ignorant elle aussi Damon

« En parlent de ça, Tu étais où à cette époque » demanda Bonnie curieuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur Stefan.

« A Paris » dit Stefan, « c'était une époque très sombre, je n'aimais pas du tout cette période ».

« Merci » dit bonnie c'est à ce genre de réaction que je m'attendais dit Bonnie à Damon

« Mais lui c'est le saint Stefan, il ne compte pas il mange des animaux dit-il en voulant se justifier

« Si c'est pour dire ce genre de connerie vaut mieux pas que tu viennes avec nous » dit bonnie, « on se voit tout à l'heure ». Continua Bonnie en partant dans la bibliothèque avec Stefan.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas ce qui vous allez penser de chapitre mais j'espere qu'il vous plaira, je l'ai fait le plus longs possible pour un peu me faire pardonner donc laissez des commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez penser meme si ils ne se passe pas grand chose mais ça permet declercir la relation de Bonnie et Damon et de faire entrer Stefan dans l'histoire parce que je l'adore de plus en plus je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est peut etre parce qu'il n'est plus avec elena.**


End file.
